


Bear Hug

by SleepyBug



Series: Bear Hug [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blow Jobs, College, Crying, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Just some cute shit, Kinda, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Shameless Smut, She’s half and half, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Bokuto found himself in a bit of a slump upon entering college. So used to being in Akaashi’s perfect shadow, he must now find the confidence he’d never known. He just so happens to enlist the help of a silly girl hiding behind her rose gold hair.





	1. New Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! Be sure to follow me on Tumblr: sleepy-and-strange

Aya tried her best to ignore the incessant screeching of the girl next to her. Since the moment those two guys sat behind her, the girl hadn't stopped. She made her motive dangerously obvious. 

Her fingers scratched the thick raven roots before struggling to pull her hand through the pastel pink curls. The sun struck them in such a manner causing the rose gold color to truly stand out against her warm autumn skin. 

"That's so cool...", a smooth voice chirped behind her singing in awe as the remaining strands slipped through her fingers.

The girl besides her poked her shoulder and pointed to the guys behind them simply wanting to get her prey alone, "I think it's rude to not say thank you to a compliment.". 

Her cheeks lightly tinged jumping in shock. She knew her hands hadn't stopped waving in apology, but her mouth had to follow suit, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were talking about me!". 

The boys faces perked up a bit reading her shy smile and wide inky eyes. The taller dark haired one nudged his friend raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I'm Kuroo and this here is my friend Bokuto.". 

Aya's eyes followed the pointed finger to the golden puppy dogged eyes staring into her. A smile twitched at the edges of her mouth noticing the face he was making didn't quite match his rather large and taut physic. His T-shirt pulled to its last stretch against his burly chest only growing with each breath it seemed. 

Bokuto felt his face flush and torn away his glance that was once so eager to meet hers. His eyes rolled up her thick toffee thighs hidden beneath the thin yellow dress to the pronounced hips it sat one. He could have sworn he swooned a bit dipping into the small indent of her waist. 

The cotton candied hair cascaded around her shoulders spilling to her waist  framing her round yet sharp face. The front of her hair feathered her perfect elfin features showing peaks of her slightly pointed ears.

His eyes looked into her face long enough to catch the dimples indent in her soft cheeks making her inky eyes sparkle, "You have really cool hair! I've always wanted to try white, but I guess pink was my natural calling. It really suits you!". 

A shy smile twitched on his lips. He knew he'd begun twiddling his fingers nervously, "Th-Thank you! You're hair suits you really well too!".

He saw the slight shock register on her face before she could hide it. A small smile played on his lips causing her own to grow exponentially. His voice sounded absolutely sweet, like caramel slowly poured from its heated container, but it was the richness of his tones that struck you. His words rang so luxurious and warm in Aya's ears. 

Kuroo glanced between the two, the corners of his lips fighting a smile, his eyebrows slightly raised, "So what's you're name little lady?". 

She could practically hear the girl besides her growling like a starved dog,"Sorry! You can just call me Aya, I don't really like using my last name."

Bokuto raised an eyebrow looking at Kuroo then to Aya in confusion, "Oya?". 

Kuroo loudly snorted covering his mouth trying to turn away, "Oya, Oya.". 

The girl in front of him became clearly annoyed and pushed her golden hair away from her shoulders, "I don't get it.". 

Kuroo chewed the tip of his pencil and rested his hand against his face brushing her off, "I-It's nothing. So, Aya? Oh ho, were on a first name basis.". He made sure to emphasize the ah sound for his friend. 

Bokuto shoved his hand in his face feeling the crimson spread through his cheeks. He wearily grinned towards her brushing his falling hair behind his ear, "W-Well then, just call me Bo.". 

Aya's gaze softened slightly noticing the black earrings studded mercilessly against her heart, "Alright then, Bo. It's really nice to meet you!". 

The girl waved the blank paper in her face noticing half of the answers had still been blank, "I don't think these answers are going to fill themselves! You do wanna get a good grade, don't you? Then share them with me. I mean, we are partners.". 

Aya smiled through her curt words in the same warm fashion and turned back towards the board, "Oh...sure thing.". 

Bokuto rose an eyebrow ready to protest but Kuroo's hand flew to his chest shaking his head, "Don't worry.". 

Kuroo watched the blonde prance to the Teacher first leaving the room in an almost sadistic flaunt. His body leaned over the table slightly tapping Aya's shoulder, "I saw that. You gave her all the wrong answers.". 

Aya tossed her gaze up shoving the last of her things into her bag. She placed her hand on her chest pretending to be wounded, "I would never! I left half of one correct.". 

"Tsk. tsk. I wouldn't have taken you as the cunning type", Kuroo shook his head leaning back in his chair. 

She threw the bag around her shoulders putting a finger to her lips, "What? No. I'm sweet as pie!". 

Bokuto's mouth formed a large ‘O’ putting two and two together. His large hands pounced on the table causing the equipment to shake wildly, "You're so cool!". 

Aya winked sending an arrow straight through his chest in a clean shot, "I hope to see you guys around, but if not, see you Wednesday. It was really nice meeting you.". She waved goodbye handing the teacher her paper and quietly slid from the room. 

Kuroo quickly scribbled down the rest of the answers nudging his friend, "Hurry and go talk to her.". 

Bokuto held his hands in his face sighing heavily, "She was completely into you...I'd never have a chance with someone like her...she's smart and funny and..", he leaned back in his chair resting his hand on his chest causing the swoop of hair over his brow to fall, "She's...beautiful.". 

(...)

Bokuto fidgeted in his seat staring at the empty chair besides him and the back at Kuroo, "W-Why am I the one sitting next to her?!". 

"Because I can't let anyone else eat up Daichi's delicious thighs, but me.", Kuroo rested his face in his hand running his finger down his new neighbors chest.

Daichi slapped his hand away trying to create a boundary line between them, "Can you not? I have to pay attention. I'm three weeks behind because of that stupid knee surgery.". 

Kuroo nearly sat in his lap at this point holding his lips inches away, "Don't be so mean. I just wanted a kiss!". 

His hand snaked up Kuroo's shirt giving a rough squeeze to his hip. The edges of his lips quirked in a smile, "Later, if you're good.". 

Aya tried her best to control the huffing built in her chest as she sat down, "I-I made it.". 

Bokuto's cheeks flared brightly watching her pull the thick mass of hair into a ponytail. He opened his mouth the speak but the words stuck like thick clots of honey. 

Aya sighed ripping her books from her bag noticing the smooth stripes of white and black, "I'm so sorry! Hi Bo! What are you doing up here?". 

She swiveled her body around noticing Kuroo's same relaxed grin and Daichi waving, "Ahh! You have another friend. You guys are quite popular.". 

Kuroo slipped his hand into Daichi's shirt giving his firm chest a squeeze, "This fine piece of ass right here is Daichi.". 

He shoved Kuroo's hand away shaking his head, "It's nice to meet you. I'm assuming you're the great Aya?". 

The teacher clapped his hands placing one thick packet onto each table, "Okay. From today on, the person you're sitting besides will be you're designated study buddy. If his grade drops, your grade drops and vice versa. I've implemented this system over many years and it always works wonders.". 

He held up the sheets he'd placed on the tables pointing to the short blanks lines, "This packet is so you can track how many study sessions you all have. I personally recommend you meet at least twice a week. These will stay in class. Go ahead and record all the information necessary and hands them back to me.". 

Bokuto's face burned burying his face in his math book. He couldn't find the strength to look at her, "I-I'm so sorry Aya! I'm so sorry!". 

She rose an eyebrow looking at Kuroo. He tossed his gaze to the wall slightly cringing, "Bokuto isn't the best at Math...when I say isn't the best...I mean horrible. I'm a math wizard, and I couldn't even teach him.". 

Aya pursed her lips before turning back to Bokuto's crumbled frame. She gently rubbed his wide thick back wearing her same bright smile, "Don't worry! We can learn together! I'm pretty okay at math. We can even study more than twice a week if you'd like! And in the end if we don't do well, then...I didn't do my job as your partner.". 

Bokuto peeked through his books washing the gloom from his face. He picked up his head feeling the light flutter in his chest, "O-Okay...thanks...". 

Aya scribbled down her name and contact information on the packet before doing the same on a scrap paper in her notebook, "Here you go, why don't we meet up after school and talk about it? I finish my voice lessons at about 5, if you don't mind waiting.". 

He shook his head nervously running his thumb over his hand, "Ah...I finish volleyball practice at 5:30.". 

She squirted slightly from laughter noticing the red flush in her own cheeks, "So that's what you do! I was wondering why you were so huge.". 

For the first time she could see the proud smile beaming through his shy smile, "Yeah! It's the best isn't it?! I'm the ace of the team, which is pretty good since I'm a freshman.". 

His body turned towards her more as she leaned in to listen, "Really?! That's so cool! That's the one who...spikes all the time right?". 

Bokuto balled his fist up nearly bursting from the built energy, "Yeah! If you don't mind waiting for me, I'm sure they'll let you watch the practice! People sit in all the time!". 

Kuroo pouted throwing his arms over the table, "We play too ya know...". 

Aya let a small giggle escape from her closed mouth causing Bokuto's head to spin, "I'd love to watch you all play! Although, I think I'm mainly excited about Bo's spiking. It just sounds so intense!". 

Bokuto stumbled over his words staring at Aya and then the floor, "I...I hope you like them.", He picked his head squeezing his fist against his thighs, "I'll be sure to play extra hard since you're watching!". 

Kuroo swooned into Daichi's shoulder planting a hand on his chest, "Ah...the sweet sweet sounds of a love confession. Takes me back.". 

Bokuto's face flushed until the heat reached the tips of his ears, "That's not what I meant!". 

Aya knew her cheeks were blazing also, but the look in his eyes while speaking about volleyball made everything else dull in comparison, "Now I have something to look forward to today! I'm so excited!". 

Bokuto crossed his arms in an attempt to silence the incessant pounding against his chest noticing the dimples in her cheeks, "M-Me too...". 

(...) 

Aya jogged as fast as she could sweating from the muggy heat of the afternoon, 'He was so excited. I can't let him down.'. 

The large green doors caught her attention along with the sounds of squeaking shoes. She could hear the heavy yet paced breathing all the way from the spot she stood. Her head peeked into the doors immediate swamped in the smell of sweat and intense men's musk. 

She tried her best to quietly slip into the bleachers sitting at the very end. Her short frame peered through the railings as the boys called frantically to one another. 

"Pssst...", her eyes followed the soft voice looking down to see Kuroo had found his way towards the bench beneath the bleachers, "I didn't think you'd make it. We were kind of disappointed.". 

Aya shook her head resting her chin on her folded arms, "Of course I did! I wanted to see Bo play!". 

Catching the words only after being said she hid her face away. Kuroo quirked his lips in a smirk resting his hands on his hips, "I knew it.". 

She turned her head cocking it slightly playing completely coy, "Knew what?". 

He narrowed his eyes bringing his face slightly closer, "You've taken a shining to Bokuto. That makes me glad. He seems to really like you too.". 

Her ears perked looking towards the center of the gym, "H-He does?". 

Kuroo crossed his arms letting his head rest against her leg, "Mmm. He was actually having a pretty hard time adjusting. New surroundings for him can be a bit of a challenge, but the moment you smiled at him...well it was like he had found spiking all over again.". 

Aya's head snapped towards him furrowing her brows together, "What do you mean?". 

He nodded towards the impending game. Aya straightened her back and turned her attention back to the players. Bokuto's golden eyes relaxed scanning the other side of the net. His back tensed looking for a way around the seemingly impenetrable wall. 

A smirk crossed his lips as the ball sailed his way. The muscles in his thighs tensed protruding without mercy as his body pounced sailing into the air. His thick arm cocked backwards before sending the ball in a flurry through the blockers hands. 

Aya watched his eyes shift from its state of prowess to an unexpected peaceful glow. She couldn't tell if it had been the bliss of scoring another point, or him admiring the view of the other side of the court as he looked down on his opponents. 

One of the guys shook his hands noticing they'd turned red, "God Bokuto, you could let up a bit. We're only practicing.". 

The coach stepped to the net placing a hand on his shoulder, "He saw there was no other way through than sheer force. Sometimes you have to work with whatcha got. You guys did well today head on home.". 

Bokuto pulled his shirt over his head wiping the dripping sweat from his face looking frantically around the gym. The glimpse of cotton candied hair caught the corner of his eye, "Aya!". 

Kuroo looked up to Aya wearing his signature smile before heading towards the locker room with the others. His hand landed on Bokuto's shoulder giving him a little shove, "Go say hi. She's been waiting for you.". 

Aya's feet swung under the railing and sat on the concrete of the bleachers floor. She waved frantically beaming with joy, "You did so well! You were like whoosh! Bam! Did that hurt your hand?! I could hear it being spiked a mile away!".

Bokuto wasn't afraid to hide his red cheeks this time feeling the butterflies soar in his stomach and chest, "Im pretty cool aren't I?!". 

She gave a thumbs up watching the beads of sweat roll down the side of his thick neck onto his broad chest. Aya felt herself swallow before returning his softened gaze with a quiet voice, "You're...amazing Bo.". 

The breathy sound of his name made the goosebumps rise on his skin closely watching the form of her lips pull into its showy smile. His jaw loosened able to smell her sweet scent even in the clouded musk of sweat, 'So pretty...'.

Kuroo's hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Neither of them had even heard him and Daichi approach them, "Go get a shower so she doesn't have to wait here all night. Or...if you want I can take her and whoo her like I did Daichi last night.". 

Bokuto scrunched his nose turning to Aya. His body pushed between her knees sternly gazing up towards her. His rough calloused hands squeezed her knees, "Do NOT move from this spot...please.". 

Aya felt her chest flood with molten lava shaking her head quickly. His sudden assertiveness took her by surprise for a second sending her heart into a frenzy, "Y-Yes!". 

It seemed impossible for such a strong looking man such as himself to flash such a childlike grin before he jogged away. Aya could feel Kuroo and Daichi's smug grins refusing to give them the satisfaction of her glance, "W-What?". 

Daichi cleared his throat pulling at Kuroo's hand trying to shuffle away, "I guess we'll be seeing you later?". 

"Umm...sure?", Aya rose an eyebrow watching them snicker to themselves as they pushed through the large gyms doors. 

She huffed setting her bag between her legs. Even the filled to the brim backpack had no comparison to Bokuto's body. The sensation of his hot sweat riddled muscles caused a sweet churning in the pit of her belly. Her hands flew the red sting in her cheeks pushing away the rush of heat. 

"Oh boo..they're all gone. I was wishing to see his hot body again." 

Aya cringed to herself knowing that nasal filled laugh anywhere after a several periods of sitting with her, 'Damn Bo for telling me not to move...Wait...why am I taking his words so seriously?!'.?

"It's you.", the sound of her clicking heels an agonizingly hit the floor in its precise languish pattern coming to stop in front of her, "What are you doing here? I saw you took my seat in class today.". 

The clipped toned made her ears ring from its suddenly higher pitch. Aya smiled acting completely shocked to even see her, "Oh! Hey! I didn't see you there!". 

The girls face quickly reddened clearly annoyed by the coy yet dry tone of voice, "I should have known. You may act all shy and innocent, but you're actually a bitch. A bitch who obviously doesn't understand when it comes to dibs on guys.". 

Her lips pursed before blinking absent minded at the girl, "Oh crap, you totally got me.". 

"You fat cow! Please learn your place! A girl like you has no business being with guys like them! They're starters on the volleyball teams for god sake!", The girl ripped the bag from Aya's arms spilling her books and scattering the folder of music sheets everywhere. 

Aya hopped from the bleachers running to collect the soaring papers as quickly as possible. The chortling of the girl behind her echoed through the gyms empty interior. A small tear rose in her eye and quickly forced itself back down as she stood to speak, but a heavy hand pulled her backwards. 

Bokuto's broad shoulders hid her almost completely from the blondes gaze. He crossed his arms puffing out his chest,"What the hell do you think you're doing to Aya?".

Her personality seemed to switch from night to day running to his side sporting her cheerful grin, "Bo! It's so nice to see you! I was disappointed when we couldn’t sit together today!". 

The dark expression written in his gaze became too much as it put tremendous pressure on her, "Who the hell told you, you could call me Bo? I don't even know your name.".o

She backed away slightly holding her hands to her chest almost a if hiding the wound he'd caused, "M-My name is Ami, remembering? You...you told us to call you Bo...". 

"No. I told her to call me that. I never asked you to call me that because rude people make me physically sick.", Bokuto began picking up the last of the papers that littered the gyms floor and placed them in Aya's hands, "I think that's all of them. I can check under the bleachers if you'd like?". 

Aya grabbed her bag shoving the folder in lightly laughing at the amusing idea, "You're way too big for that. It's fine! Thank you for helping.". 

He shrugged the gym bag over his shoulder slinking her bookbag along as well, "I'll carry this as a thank you for waiting. What the hell do you have in here, bricks?". 

Ami let a small huff rolled from her mouth catching Bokuto's attention for a split second. He scrubbed his mouth in disgust raising an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you still here?".

Aya blushed slightly bringing her hand to her face to sweep the fallen strands away from her face, "Come on it's getting late.". 

Bokuto pushed past the girl leaving her in the silence of the empty gym. He jogged to catch up with the glimmering pink hair as it swayed against Aya's back, "A-Are you okay?".

She rose an eyebrow before a small smirk creased her lips, "Damn Bo, I didn't know you were such a badass. I took you more for the sweet timid type at first, but you definitely proved me wrong!". 

Aya's gaze softened enjoying the fresh scent outside of men's sweat for what seemed like ever, "In Japan there is a very strict rule of beauty. Pale skin, small and straight hair are amongst the top contenders. It's been that way all my life. While I am small, I am not small in the manner they wish. My skin, darker than any shade most people here have seen. My hair, an unruly mess.". 

She knew his heavy gaze weighed upon the top of her head, but Bokuto couldn't help it. He felt his heart ache watching the sad smile crease her lips, but it laced with something he couldn't understand completely, "So she was right...I am a fat cow. Guys to tend to point their interest to girls like her. That's okay...because...frankly I think I'm adorable! That's all I really need.". 

Aya placed her hands on her head teetering ahead slightly, "Life is too short to try and please everyone.", A puff of relived air fell from her chest turning back to Bokuto, "Come on! Let's go get an ice cream!". 

(...)

Bokuto watched Aya's hips sway to the beat of the over playing music. His tongue flickered across his lips before feeling the small smirk grow into a face splitting smile, "You really like music, huh?". 

Aya held the spoon between her plump lips devouring the remainder of chocolate. The dimples in her cheeks deepened catching his intense gaze for a split second, "No, I love it! Music is the one most universal feelings anyone can experience regardless of language! Music helps alter mood whether good or bad...I truly believe it can help others just the same as physical therapy or psychiatry.". 

Her eyes grew wide turning away bashfully, "I'm sorry! I can ramble when I talk about that stuff.", her hands flew to her face hiding from Bokuto's goofy grin. 

He drew in his lower lip taping the spoon lightly against his chin. It was nerve wracking sitting across from her like this, but a good nerve wracking. He'd steadily lost count of how many times her smile affected his train of thought since the moment they sat, 'God...she's so cute.'.

Aya dropped her hands feeling the breeze drag it's lithe fingers across her bare shoulders and arms. She tossed her head backwards staring into the clear blue sky, "Isn't summer just...breath taking?". 

Bokuto inhaled sharply, 'I always thought her eyes looked like ink...but...’. He smiled to himself imagining the swirls of lighter brown a result of cream being added generously to the warm drink, "You are...", the breathy sigh fell from his lips.

"Oh my goodness...he's super cute. Do you think that's his girlfriend?" 

"I mean she's pretty, but I don't think she's his type. I'm sure you have a chance."

"You should ask him for his number." 

"Omg! I can't do that! Those eyes would eat me alive!"

Aya sighed throwing her leg over the other and rested her head in her hand noticing Bokuto's intense gaze for the first time all evening, "Whats wrong? You don't like girls ogling you?". 

The light tint on his cheeks deepened staring into the shared puddle of ice cream sitting between the two of them, "Ah...no its not that...I just...I'm not the most confident person outside the court.". 

Her leg dropped leaning towards him slightly. He could tell her gaze softened by how quickly her inky eyes fluttered drawing him in. She chewed at her lower lip shoving her hands in her lap and let the uncertainty wash from her face, "Bo...I think you're really special. Not just because you're handsome, but I love how gentle you are. At first glance, you seem...tough. But..".

The end of her voice trailed staring back into the wide golden pools of honey, "You're more than your good looks. That heart is what captured my attention in the first place. When you complimented my hair, there was just...something in your voice. In those puppy dog eyes.". 

Bokuto hung on every word that spilled from her beautiful lips. His hands squeezed together in his lap allowing the racing of his heart to compete in a marathon with his brain. However it didn't take long to register what he really meant, "Its just...peoples eyes always go to Kuroo first...I'm usually a huge loud klutz who doesn't really understand his own strength and can get overly excited sometimes. I had a really good friend back in Tokyo who held the same power of attraction. My presence always melded into the background somehow. I just feel like second place.". 

Aya watched the children pass with their parents running through the parks maze of trees before turning her eyes back to Bokuto's darkened expression. A small smile formed on her lips staring into the soup mess before them, "I know my opinion doesn't really matter...but if it makes any consolation...you caught my attention the moment I turned around that day.". 

She took one last sip of her water before standing to her feet and stretching, "Now! I'm going to pretend to use the restroom while you get all three of those girls number.". 

Before he could protest her tiny legs scurried away fast than he'd expected was physically possible. His back rested against the heated metal seat feeling the scorching rays of crimson spread through his cheeks. His chest expanded and let out the most satisfying breath he'd ever taken in his life. 

He brought his hands to his face fighting the strong urge to jump on the table and yell from the top of his lungs. The moment his eyes closed fantasies of her smile replayed in his mind almost too vivid. It scared him in the most wonderful way, 'I want to watch movies and cuddle and give her a million hugs and it makes my heart hurt! God! I want...her. I want Aya.'. 

"E-Excuse me..."

"Y-Yes!",Bokuto's eyes shot open causing his body to surge forward making the girl give him a heavily practiced giggle. 

She bowed gesture to the small table of friends, "My friend wanted to know if that girl was your girlfriend. She thinks you're awfully cute.". 

Bokuto felt the heavy weight on his chest spiral out of control looking towards the table. He scratched his head feeling the deep crimson wash over his face, "W-Well you see um...I um...I like someone...I think...a lot. I like her a lot. I think.". 

The flood of light filled his chest understanding the twisting pain, "I'm really sorry...I have to go.". 

He stood nearly knocking the table on its face and piled the bags over his shoulder. His smile beamed turning to the small group and bowed to them, "I'm positive you'll find someone! You all seem super nice and are extremely attractive!". 

The girls covered their faces hiding their reddened cheeks and watched him dash in the direction Aya disappeared in. 

"That was so cool..."

"She's so lucky..."

Bokuto searched around every corner of the cafe, but hadn't seen even a glimpse of her pink hair.  His legs carried him further into the park before his ears perked at the sound of humming. 

He squinted his eyes catching the glimpse of rose gold hair draped over her knees as she drew in the deserted sandbox. A fight in his chest surged him on hiding his hesitance completely from earlier in the day, "Aya!". 

Her head shot up turning to meet his gaze. She waved giving an ecstatic thumbs up, "Did you score?". 

His smile melted slightly remembering Ami's cruel words to her earlier. Though she smiled through it, her eyes that always glistened dulled for the first time in his near month of knowing her. Even a moment ago, when the girls made the absent minded remark. For a split moment, they dulled. 

Bokuto offered his hand gripping her hesitant fingers that grazed his palm so lightly. He tugged her up until her face planted in his chest. His hands loose from hers and trailed up the wonderful curves that always keep his so distracted even though they hide beneath her clothes halfheartedly. 

He rested his head in the crook of her shoulder inhaling the light scent of strawberry melded with hints of the chocolate from earlier. Exactly how he thought she'd smell, 'I want to her to realize how beautiful she is...outside the realms of self confidence. I want her to know the waiters gaze never left hers each time he visited the table. I want her to know Kuroo called her gorgeous when such a complement from his lips is rare towards a woman.". 

His hand delved into the thick curtain of hair as she finally settle into his arms. He rested his cheek in the wild tangle of curls breathing in heavily the lingering strawberry scent again, 'I want to her to know how much she means to me now...how I look forward to math class for the first time in my life.'. 

Aya lifted her head sighing heavily against his chest, "Is something the matter?". 

He squeezed tighter wanting to become even closer to her and shook his head. His breath tickled her ear with each breath causing her to squirm slightly, "Nothings wrong...I just wanted to hug you.". 

Aya felt the rush in her cheeks settle slightly and gave in to his overpowering arms. Her hands rose up his back and gripped his T-shirt lightly. She stood on her toes to reach the soft palate between his chest and sighed, "You...your hugs are really nice...". 

Bokuto's rippling laugh shook both of their bodies before he begrudgingly released her, "I get that a lot surprisingly.".

Aya shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms looking away, "A lot? So you run around hugging girls willy-nilly all day?". 

His face began glowing and held her cheeks in his large hands, "Are you pouting?! That's so cute!".

"Hmph.", Aya crosses her arms and turned away, "So what if I am.".

She tried ignoring the intimidating shadow looming above her and yelped once his arms draped over her neck, 'Ive never felt so at home from a simple hug...he's so warm...'.

Bokuto pulled her backwards into his chest allowing her head to rest against him slightly. His fingers glided down her soft skin. She rested her head in the crook of his arm. "If its any consolation...I like hugging you the most. If you're not careful you'll end up being the only person I ever hug!". 

Aya lifted her chin backwards to look into his golden eyes and audibly sighed, "Don't waste you're time whispering such sweet nothings in the ear of a girl like me!”, she frowned placing her small warm hand over his with worried eyes, “Was I wrong about the girl?".

The cool droplets plopped one by one onto her face causing her to jump slightly. Both their glances turned towards the sky not having released the roaring clouds moving in. Within seconds a violent downpour soaked them both to the bone. 

Aya's gathered the bottom of her dress ringing the excess water out only to have it saturated in the next moment, "Wh-What should we do?!". 

Bokuto held his arms over her head creating a makeshift safe space. Her inky eyes stared up towards him glistening and overwhelmed. He could feel her hot breath in contrast to the icy feeling of each swollen droplet, "My apartment is down the rode. I have a jacket in my bag to cover yourself.". 

The sky churned a vicious black letting the low growl echo across the entire park. Aya clung to Bokuto’s shirt making him unable to move, "B-Bo...did you hear that?". 

He took a second to look up at the grey sky slowly becoming more and more angry by the minute, "Aya are you okay? It’s dangerous being out in a storm like this. We have to hurry.". 

The lead weighed her legs to the ground as she shook violently against his chest. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down over the empty road with a roar. Each crack caused Aya to bury herself further and further into Bokuto’s arms.

His hands grasped her waist and hoisted her body over his shoulder with no issue. Her arms flew around his neck and tried her best to allow his labored breathing to fill her ear drowning out the loud gregarious boom of thunder. 

His hand rested on the small of back holding it firmly, “We’re almost there.". The warm whisper grazed her neck in such a sweet heat, Aya felt the heaviness in her body melt away. He exuded the smell of birch water and lavender surprisingly. She desperately begged the weight upon her chest to disappear. 

Bokuto fished through his pants pocket juggling to two bags and her weight, “Got it!”. 

The water dripped from his square jaw creasing against his red huffing face. His foot slide through door carefully and squeezed his way into the doors before placing her back on the ground. His hands rested against his hips leaning forward to catch his breath. He beamed in a smile looking up towards Aya, "See! Always trust Bo!".


	2. Beneath Your Beautiful

'She looks so soft...'. Bokuto's mouth watered remembering the vivid view once before him.

Aya's thin sundress had hugged her body in its delicious new found transparency. Each curve defined and revealed before his very eyes. He'd done so well avoiding her curious gazes, but it did little to relieve his wandering imagination.

The pressure in his jeans ached more with each step he took. Bokuto couldn't help but hiss beneath his breath. His finger tips tingled with the feeling of her still encased in his arms. At that moment the worry of her safety shrouded even his racing heart. However, now he'd processed what actually occurred.

Her breasts to the eye were rather large, but for a man his size, they would fit perfectly in palms. Each time she swayed, he knew they were aching against the stiff cotton fabric of the dress as well as the teal lacy bra he'd thrown in the washer. Her nipples hadn't ceased in their hardening from the moment they stepped in the heated apartment. They'd be so responsive to his touch and that made his heart skip several beats.

Though her breasts were more than his mind could fathom, his sights were drawn to the defined curve between her hips and waist. The mere thought of squeezing her soft flesh between his fingers relishing in the doughy feeling caused his cock to twitch violently. 

Bokuto shook his hand and pinched his arm before turning to grab the warm towel from the closet behind him, 'I can't think this way of Aya, she trusts me. I won't take advantage of that.'.

Aya sat on the wooden stool smiling to herself, 'He's so gentle...'. He catered to her every whim the moment they set foot through the door. Offering water every so often or more towels while the bath filled. He'd even offered to throw them into the dryer to heat them for her. 

She peered into the hall noticing his thick arms pulsing folded across his chest. The sight itself was more than enough to begin increasing her own body heat, 'God, not only am I stuck in a mans apartment, but a man with THOSE arms. Get a hold of yourself!'. 

Bokuto swallowed hard before teetering back into the bathroom. He could feel her soft gaze the moment he looked at her. His tongue flickered over his lips in an attempt to relieve the sudden dryness, "Are you okay? Are you warm enough?".

Aya nuzzled into the blanket breathing in deeply, "Yes! This comforter is magic! It's long and warm. it smells exactly how I imagined heaven!".

Bokuto pulled his lower lip into his mouth and sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh covering the impending moan, "G-Good, I always think so too.". 

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself knowing how she would react. Her cheeks blazed crimson and tried hiding from his gaze, "It's yours? But aren't you cold? You're still wearing all your wet clothes too...". 

He looked down at the T-shirt caked to his stomach and twisted his face in thought before an "Oh!", vibrated against the walls. His finger tips hooked into the bottom and removed the drenched fabric in one fell swoop. He toss the shirt in the dirty clothes bin relishing the newly found lightness to his body, "You were totally right! This feels so much better!". 

"See I kne-!", Aya's jaw slacker unable to continue the sentence. Her heart thudded against her chest threatening to force its way free. Clenching her jaw every time a roar of laughter swept through his body. Forcing each defined muscle to constrict in its glistening glory. 

She turned back towards the bath and closed her eyes letting the sharp intake of air nearly choke her as punishment for denying such a breathtaking sight. Aya held the blanket over her head and rubbed her thighs together. She tried her very best to ignore the pooling heat, but the friction teased her into searching for some kind of relief. 

"Aya?!", Bokuto's body straighten as worry set in. He fell to his knees pulling the comforter away to look into her face. His warm hands gently cupped her cheeks smoothing his thumb over her soft skin, "Are you okay? Are you feeling light headed?".

Her breath quickened unable to escape the sharp gaze of his honey eyes. She chewed at her lower lip before releasing it into its full plump glory, "Y-Yeah. I'm just a little warm...". 

Bokuto clenched his jaw until the heavy sigh released itself. His thumb ran beneath her eyes noticing the sudden sleepy gaze, "Is that all?". 

The breathy, "Yes...", trailed off into the sound of running bath water filling the entire room with the scent of him. His face only centimeters from her own. Such a strong gaze could only be softened by such gentle eyes and soft inviting lips. 

Aya's shallow breaths brushed his defined jaw line causing him to twitch in response. Bokuto's thumbs languidly traced down her high cheekbones to the curve of her jaw. Taking his sweet time to outline her pouting lips. Her breath became quicker causing an inaudible sound to escape. 

His tongue swiped across his lips watching her respond to his delicate touch. He removed his sights from her lips finally and drug his fingers down the side of her neck, brushing it softly in its feather like grazing.

Aya scolded herself for whining as she erased a few of the centimeters left. Her parted lips panted unapologetically becoming putty from such simple touches, "B-Bo...". 

His struggled laugh caused her to blush. He became mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest beneath the blanket and pushed it away slightly, "Koutarou...". 

She opened her mouth the repeat the name, but Bokuto's head fell into the crook of her neck letting the low groan vibrate against the soft flesh and covered her mouth quickly. He inhaled the last of the strawberry scent realizing it would be washed away in his own soon. The gruntled moan finally escaped causing her to squirm beneath his grip , "D-Don't...not right now...". 

He picked himself up and buried his face in his hands unable to look into those inky eyes any longer, "I'm so sorry...I-I got carried away...umm, the bath is ready. I'll wait until it's my turn, out there.". 

Aya froze for a split second and laughed pushing away the lingering feelings. She turned her head feeling the hot tears threaten at its rim, "Y-Yeah! Sorry, okay!". 

It stung horribly. Rejection hadn't been a newly introduced subject and in a ways became a numb feeling over the years. But right now, in this moment, suddenly and regrettably free from his arms. It stung. It crashed against her chest like crumbling brinks toppling a skyscraper.

'Why would I think I looked different in his eyes than anyone else? How could I be so stupid! Don't fall Aya, don't fall!',she slapped her cheeks trying to force the tears away, but they refused to hold back. Each one released faster and faster until their never ending spillage came. 

She frantically wiped away the tears laughing bitterly, 'I'm crying?! Why am I crying?! Bo is just a friend! He's just being nice. My chest hurts so much...I feel like I'm dyi-!'. 

Her hands flew to her mouth trying to silence the muffled sobs that began echoing against the bathrooms walls. The bath held her warmly in its waters. She slowly began drowning in his intoxicating smell, 'He's been showing me pity the entire time. Bokuto is to kind to laugh at someone like...like me. I should be happy.'. 

"Aya?! What's wrong, Aya?!", Bokuto kneeled next to the tub trying his best to smooth away the overflowing tears, "Did you hurt yourself?". 

His touch made her jump but relaxed the tension in her back. Her thoughts must have completely over taken since she'd not registered his presence until now. 

She wanted to push him away with all her might, but his comforting hands won the battle. Aya pressed her wet fingers into his chest lifting herself away. Anguish streaked her cheeks as tears caused her lips to quiver, "Y-Y-You don't have t-to pity me. I appreciate you being nice and being a good friend. I-I don't want you to push yourself beyond that.". 

Bokuto's hands flew to hers and squeezed them tightly furrowing his thick brows, "What are you talking about? I'm not pushing myself to do anything? I really like hanging out with you. It's a lot of fun!". 

Aya stared into the tub letting the tear plop against the cooling waters, "I'm every single one of those things Ami said today...I just wanted a friend...but I let myself...I-I let myself fa-!". 

She looked up and saw the serious expression you could never match to his normal smiling face. He released her hands and grabbed the nearby towel, "Stand up.". 

His voice held a tone that offered no room for resistance. The towels warm cotton trills patted her dry in the stiff silence. Bokuto's chest labored in heavy breathing as he payed extra attention to her large pert breast. He blew his cold air across each of the taut nipples earning a small whimper from her lips

Aya's puffy eyes felt heavy again as she tried escaping his grip but knew it would be to no avail, "Bokuto, what are you doing?". 

"Aya, I didn't want it to seem like I was taking advantage of you. You've been in such a vulnerable state all day, hugs would have sufficed.",he stood up towering over her shorter frame and discarded the towel into the same bin as his shirt earlier, "But it looks like you're going to need more than that.". His arm snaked behind her back while the other squeezed each butt cheek and hoisted her into his arms. 

Her legs crossed behind his back and wrapped her arms around his neck afraid to look down, "B-Bo this is really high up...". 

The breathy voice laced in its luxurious baritone drug the soft moan from her throat as he pressed his bulging member against her, "Well...think of it as punishment since you have no idea what you've been doing to me all day.". 

He groaned nuzzling the crook of her neck peppering small delicate kisses,"Cheering my name while I practiced. That spoon you sucked into your pretty mouth desperate to devour all of the chocolate. You're thin dress clinging to you giving me the best show I could've asked for. Then you wrapped yourself in my comforter leaving behind your scent.". 

Bokuto's tongue flickered across the damp skin of her neck earning soft whimpers of encouragement. He ground his hips into her searching for some type of pressure to relieve his aching, but quickly pulled away to find her pouting. 

His hand released her back and began trailing her jaw unable to look away from her parted lips. He swallowed before flickering his tongue across his own and held her chin in his grasp. His head dunked into her neck once more only allowing his ragged breathing to ticking her bare skin. 

Aya nearly jumped in surprise pressing her bare chest into his own as his voice vibrated in her ear, "I'm going to make you scream until you believe how incredibly hard I've fallen for you.". 

Bokuto felt the shiver course her body and lavished in the whimpering into his shoulder. His fingers fished through her hair tugging her back gently. It was exactly how he'd imagined her face would look. Sleepy eyes, parted lips and her body quaking in anticipation. 

He couldn't help but smile brightly and pulling her into yet another suffocating hug, "After that, I'll do it some more! And some more! And some more! And some more! Until you have to fight me off!". 

Bokuto's smile dropped and quickly pulled away exchanging it with a gaze of panic, "Unless you don't want this?! I didn't even ask! I got carried away! I'm so sorry Aya!". 

He set her on the ground and rocked on his heels thinking and began pacing the bathroom, "I'm totally okay if you don't want me to do all those things! A-And I'll be more than happy being just you're friend because when it comes down to it...I just like being with you! You make me feel so excited inside!". 

Aya crouched holding her hands over her face with trembling shoulders, "B-Bo...". 

"Ah! I'm so sorry Aya! Don't cry! I-I can leave! What do I do?!", Bokuto crumpled to his knees afraid to comfort her. 

Her small hands captured his one wearing a shy smile. Aya's thumbs padded across his palms causing the blush to spread through his body. She burst into laughter nuzzling into his palms, "You're so silly Bo. I-I like you too. I-I assumed you were the one who didn't like me...". 

Bokuto's ears perked from her words and let the fire in his eyes return. He moved towards her draping either leg to the side his waist. Even through his pants he could feel the heat emanating from her center. 

He found himself unable to wipe the face splitting grin away as he brought his hands to cup her cheeks once more. His eyes sparkled like a child's in complete awe, "Aya, I like you!.". 

Her crimson cheeks twitched trying to fight the urge to match his smile. She pressed her face into his chest brushing her eyelashes against his surprisingly warm bare skin, "I like you too, Bo.". 

The bounds were finally broken. Bokuto attacked her face in quick chaste kisses that left a lingering heat making her sigh beneath him. His arms flew around her back taking a moment to catch his breath.

His heart raced watching the shy smile grace her lips. The tickle of her fingers drawing small circles against his shoulder blade jolted him. Her eyes once again became sleepy, hooded and glazed begging for him to continue. 

Bokuto moved his head closer once more, but this time at a slow practiced rate. He didn't have to look down to see her body lean further into his. His lips hovered above Aya's letting the warm breath roll to the edges of her lips. 

His eyes shut hesitantly pressing into the warm intoxicating plush lips. A surge of electricity soared through his legs into his stomach nearly pushing them both backwards. 

He swiped his tongue across her lips before forcing its way between her teeth. The moan trapped in his throat eagerly released itself as he explored every inch of her delicious awaiting mouth. His eyes attempted to rolled behind his head completely drugged as he devoured her, 'She taste like chocolate...'. 

Bokuto's hand gripped into her soft hips and felt himself melt. Her body was flesh against his yet, he knew the urge to be so much closer.

Aya craned her neck upwards to reach his awaiting lips with more ease. Her voice suddenly became shy feeling his tongue graze against the roof of her mouth before twisting to massage it. 

Bokuto pulled away earning a small whimper from her lips that caused him to groan. His thumb traced her saliva soaked lip, "Come on, let's get off this floor.". He reached forward placing yet another kiss across her lips before hoisting her over his shoulder. 

Aya yelled wanting to kick him, but couldn't stop the giggles that fell from her mouth. Her arms encircled his neck nipping at the sensitive flesh. A quick swat against her ass put it to rest quickly. 

Her body carefully lay across his warm sheets drenched in the smell that she grew so accustomed to over the last month, "You're bed is huge.". She picked her head up raising an eyebrow to meet his drunken eyes. His gaze caressed her body the same way his hands would roam. 

She quickly grabbed a pillow and brought her knees to her chest, "B-Bo, what's wrong?". 

His body sunk the mattress as he climbed to her huddled knees. He dipped his head into her lips forcing his tongue roughly into her mouth. He began prying away the pillow from her hesitant fingers. He pulled away slightly shifting her body forward into his chest placing the pillow behind her head, "Lie down.". 

Aya felt the heat rise in her cheeks hearing the sharp edge in his voice. Obediently she fell backwards trying to cover bits of her body in the process, "C-Can we turn the lights off?". 

Bokuto's intense gaze broke, and he began pouting. His fingers swept across her the creamy dark thighs now enclosing him, "But, I want to see you. I want to see every face and hear every shift in your voice. I have to learn them all.". 

Aya sat up and pressed her hands into his chest never tiring of the feeling if his heartbeat, "Well, you have the rest of our lives to learn everything.". 

The low growl caused Aya to shiver as he squeezed her hip, "Okay! I gotta idea!". 

She sighed watching him disappear from the room and covered herself with the comforter once more. It wasn't long before his large feet thumped back into the room. He excitedly shut the lights off clicking the flame of the lighter. 

Slowly the room became illuminated by the glow of tea light candles and tiny red rose scented candles. The soft orange and yellow glow flickered across her warm autumn skin in a small dance of lights. 

Bokuto pounced onto the mattress wearing his broad smile, "Is that better?"  

Aya nodded beneath him looking around the room, "Its so beautiful.". 

His fingers expertly pried the blanket from her hand and shoved it aside. He gripped her thighs sending her body backwards. He crawled up Aya's body planting chaste kisses against the soft flesh of her belly. 

He flicked his tongue across her nipple before traveling upwards finding the crease of her neck and sucked in hard. His teeth released the sensitive area of her neck and let the breath of cold air sweep the wet area, "You’re so beautiful Aya.".

Aya's fingers dug into his shoulder trembling beneath his grasp. She shut her eyes ignoring the rumbling in the nightstand. The thick feeling of braided rope grazed her chest, "What are you?". 

Bokuto ignored her words placing light kisses across her wrist before arching them behind her head, "I want to see all of you, but you like to hide I see.". 

He secretly thanked Kuroo for the stupid Christmas gift proudly staring at the knot. He shoved two fingers beneath ensuring it hadn't been too tight, "Does that hurt?". Aya shook her head unable to look him in the eyes. 

Bokuto rumbled in laughter moving back towards the edge of the bed. His hand traced the curve he'd dreamt of touching for what seemed forever, "Aya, you're so cute...look how you're body is trembling no matter where I touch you.". 

His fingers brushed the base of her belly before leaning to kiss every possible inch, "You're so soft too...I’ve wanted to do this since the moment we met.". 

Aya moaned softly wiggling into his grip, "B-Bmmm...". 

She watched his body pull backwards before dunking into the heat of her chest. Aya's back arched to meet his thrusting tongue. Her hands wanted to reach for him but stopped joined at the headboard. 

Bokuto closed over the hardened bud that called his name so sweetly. His hand drug up her side refusing to give any relief to her neglected breast. 

Aya's head fell backwards inhaling sharply. The once quiet whimpers grew in Bokuto's ears as he slowly devoured her body. He had been extra careful to leave various shapes and shades of red decorating her skin, "You’re as sensitive as I thought you’d be. Aya...look at how beautiful you are...You're covered in markings I made and calling my name. I don't think I've ever seen anything more breath taking.". 

His harsh breath spread goosebumps across her body. He settled between the heat of her legs leaving kisses against her thigh. His tongue flickered across the inner flesh before delving his teeth into it. The deep chuckle vibrated violently against Aya’s tender wounds causing her to buck her hips slightly. 

His bath scent against her skin made his senses run wild, "You're soaked, and I haven't even truly touched you...". 

Bokuto smiled against her trembling thighs inserting a single finger into her pulsing center in search of that sweet spot. His mouth closed over her clit, and added a second finger in his exploration, mostly because he enjoyed the whine in her voice.

Aya's hips shot upward into his hungry tongue and bit into her bottom lip, "Kou!". 

His moan vibrated against her overflowing pussy as he shoved his fingers deeper and angled into the hilt of her spot. He felt the edges of his toes curl as she ground into his face. 

The tears filled Aya's eyes as she arched her back, "Th-There! I'm going to c-!"  

Quickly, he withdrew his tongue and fingers. He sat back shoving them into his mouth sucking the sweet nectar away, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. You can't cum until I see fit.". 

Bokuto licked his lips and massaged their hips before burying his face between her once more. His mouth sucked against her inner thigh harshly and planted a soft kiss against the crimson mark, "If you're a good girl. I'll let you come in no time.". 

Aya had little time before he began attacking her clit with the flickers of his tongue and vacuumed it back into his hungry mouth, "Koutarou, I can't take it! Please! Please let me cum!". Her hips began grinding into his mouth mercilessly. She shut her eyes feeling the sensation of relief build. 

Bokuto pulled away letting the wet musky juices drip from his chin. His finger traveled the side of her thigh studying every detail. Her swollen lips puffed until they met hiding such a delicate view. He quickly pulled away caressing the flesh of her ass gently kneading both cheeks between his long fingers. 

Aya felt herself sob withering against his palms straining her wrist against the rope,”Let me cum Kou!”.

He leaned forward placing a kiss on the swollen delicate flower easing a small sob from Aya's lips. Careful to avoid her sensitive clit, he ran the tip of his tongue up her soft lips. They had become slick with her want. His tongue traveled the length leaving teasing swipes with each stroke.

Drawing one sensitive pussy lip in letting his teeth graze it lightly, Aya's breathing quickened once more letting the moan fill the empty air of the room. Her skin blazed wherever his fingers grazed in its delicate and steady journey. 

Bokuto found himself smiling into her center as he pushed his tongue in with welcomed ease now. Such a delicate sweet taste, he couldn't find his fill of it. He pushed out his tongue and began licking her slit, up and down, in long, slow gentle strokes. Wanting nothing more then to hear her heavy sobbing,’I adore you so much Aya...'.

His mouth latched onto her swollen clit allowing his fingers to roam towards her hardened brown nipples. As soon as he found them, a forceful pulled against both her nipples and clit forced her back in an arch, ‘I could play with you all day. I want to give you so much more...'. 

Aya’s toes circled unable to release audible sounds. Her arms felt weak pulling at the rope for some feeling of leverage. A lightheaded state washed over her trying her best to shiver herself further into his husky moans. 

Bokuto watched her head fall backwards as sweat pooled in the crease of her neck and released her sensitive clit. He pulled back to admire her glistening cunt being sure to never remove his hands from her trembling body. It almost seemed to be throb before his very gaze. 

Aya shook violently pressing her cheek into the soft pillow. Her breathing became deep and hard trying to pull herself to look him in the eye. The bed rattled slightly under her intense sobs, “Koutarou please...". 

He crawled up her body planting a trail of wet kisses. His lips grazed Aya’s in a sweet loving kiss before rendering her senses useless delving his tongue into the furthest depth of her mouth. 

His eyes opened slightly satisfied with the drunken state of ecstasy she was in. He released her mouth and planted kisses over the edge of her cheeks until he came to the spot of her neck that seemed the most tender. 

Bokuto shoved his fingers into her roughly and nearly came himself amazed by the sounds she made. His free hands gently caressed her neck stoking it in a feather like grasp , "I want to make you cum. I want to hear you cum and feel it happen.". 

Aya groaned pulling at the restraints weakly grinding into his hand unable to think of anything but the wonderful sensation that quickly built, "Yes, there! Kou-!".

 

His eyes studied her intoxicated gaze. Her eyes rolled into her head dropping her mouth in a sweet "O" shape war. He kissed her trembling knees, "From the moment I met you, you took my heart...I knew you’d hold so much warmth...and I love it. I’m selfish because I want to keep it all to myself. I can't help it...I don’t want anyone else to see this beautiful expression.". 

With each thrust of his fingers he could feel her pussy quivering harshly, "I want to make you feel as beautiful as you look.". 

Aya's eyes fluttered rapidly seeing the spots of white and black penetrate her vision. Her senses swirled in a storm of confusion only able to hear the gentle tone of Bokuto's loving words. Each stroke of his fingers made it seem more and more possible all his words were true by the way he stared mesmerized by the scene before him. The tears creased her cheeks unable to bear it any longer. 

Bokuto licked his lips before his jaw fell slack panting himself. The cries of her sweet voice sang through the air in its beautiful high notes, "Even the way you cry looks so beautiful. I want to listen to that sound until the end of time, Aya. Sing it for me all the time, okay?". 

The spasm of her pussy around his fingers seemed to last forever. Her body bucked wildly unable to be contained by even his hands. A gentle probing is all she needed. The cum seemed to spill without end into the soaping puddle beneath her. 

Bokuto leaned forward unhinging her wrist and began kissing the spilling tears on her cheek, "You're such an angel, Aya. You did so well...". 

He removed his fingers sucking them into his mouth one last time. The low growl in his throat cause her to surge once more before falling completely limp, "My sweet little Aya...".His lips gently grazed hers in a sweet intoxicating kiss, but he pulled away rather quickly not to overwhelm her. 

Bokuto stroked her cheek swiping away the dense layer of perspiration adorning her face, "Do you need anything? I can get you anything? Water? Want another bath?", Aya weakly nodded closing her eyes. 

“Got it!”,Bokuto sprung to his feet placing the comforter over her limp body. A gently kiss lingered on her hand before disappearing.

Aya hummed feeling the heaviness in her kids take over, but fought with all her might. She curled into a ball placing her hands against her chest, ‘He’s perfect...’.

(...)

Aya's body shot upward sloshing the heated waters around her aching body. A warm hand pressed into her sore belly pushing her back against his solid chest, "Its okay...just relax...". 

Her head weakly turned looking into Bokuto's soft grin. His large hands swept through her pink locks before placing a gentle kiss against her temple, "You fell asleep, but I wanted to clean you up. I ordered pizza. It's in the oven keeping warm.". 

His arms pulled her closer brushing her cheek gently, "How are you feeling? I hope I didn't push you too much...". 

Aya closed her eyes once more curling into his chest. She didn't want to replay the scene for fear of crying like a two year old, but he had opened something within her she had never felt before. It was scary. 

Bokuto's hand reached her cheek planting soft kisses against her tear stained face, "I know...I got carried away...but it seemed to be the best way to show you how beautiful you are.". 

His lips pressed a deep kiss into Aya's flickering his tongue across the swollen flesh. Her small sigh brought a smile to his lips as he pulled away, "Come on, let's get out before we become prunes. Can you walk?". Aya nodded pushing to her wobbling legs holding the wall for some sort of support.

Bokuto grabbed the nearby towel and wrapped it around her short frame, "Liar.". 

Aya didn't even protest this time as he swept her into his arms. She looked up to Bokuto's relaxed smile and buried her face into his soaking chest, "Thank you...". 

He laid her body over the fresh sheets before adjusting behind her, "I should thank you for letting me see you in such a vulnerable state.". 

His fingers lifted her chin staring into the inky eyes. He brought his lips to hers once more unable to contain himself, "You truly are beautiful Aya...I can’t seem to stop kissing you.".


	3. Road Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya starts questioning if Bokuto can handle her every day torment. So the answer? To run away obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. This chapter is SUPPPPEEERERREEEREEEERRRR fluff. Super. And angsty...ish. Enjoy. Leave comments!

The brilliance of the nights lights blinded Aya as she stared into the bustled of the town after hours. Her eyes roamed left to right nearly overwhelmed in all the stimulation. 

"Excuse me miss, are you okay? You're crying.". 

Aya rose her hand to her face startled by the wet cheeks beneath her fingers, "Y-Yeah! Thanks! I'm fine!". Her arm roughly cleared her face forcing away the steady stream the began spouting. 

She hide her face away and watched the man saunter away, "I'm such an idiot.". 

Letting her shoulders fall, Aya stood to her feet and began dragging them towards the lonely apartment. She couldn't help but look behind her wishing he'd magically be standing there to stop her, 'That's stupid of me...I left while he was sleeping...I'm sure he didn't realize yet...would he care?'. 

Her hands flew to to her yellow dress and squeeze the fabric between her fingers. The tears threatened at the time of her eyes as she forced her eyes shut. Her throat felt dry and shaky, "Aya, stop it!". 

"Whoa, that chicks talking to herself." 

"Dude, stop pointing. Maybe she was dumped."

"Well if she was I wouldn't blame him! Look at that tan and her hair!"

Aya's fist balled as her head snapped towards the snickering blonde with his hands shoved in his pockets. Her chest burned as she stepped towards them with her head held high. 

The boy stepped back nearly tripping over the dip of the sidewalk as her blank gaze held his. He could feel his mouth hang agape as they stood beneath the street lamps. He could see the glint in her eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Either way, it caused something sharp pierce his chest.

She clenched her jaw unable to unfurrow her brows, "This "tan" is my natural skin color. I can't help how I was born, you dick! You have a problem with me not being milky white like these girls?! Shove it!". 

The young mans face blazed red as people began stopping to listen in on the conversation, but regardless of their stares and the alcohol, something about her shook him to the core. 

His friend quickly stepped between the two bowing slightly, "I've very sorry for his ignorance! Please forgive him!".

Aya scowled looking them up and down before turning on her heels, "You're not quite the looker yourself.". 

She gathered her bag over her shoulder and headed further into the gathered crowd disappearing from his view. 

Her feet began racing as the tears formed sending heavy droplets against her hand, 'I can't subject him to this! He deserves better!'.

(...)

Bokuto's leg bounced with vigor staring daggers into his phone then at Kuroo who sat across him sipping his tea, "It's been three days. I've called...texted...I even went to the school yesterday to see if she was there. Nothing. What if something happened?!". 

Daichi chewed his lip staring into his coffee. He slid his body forward pursing his lips slightly, "We have class later. Let's give it until then. If she doesn't show, we can go to the police or something.". 

Kuroo crossed his arms and stared at his anxious friend with narrowed eyes. His mouth held tight in a line mauling over his words carefully, "What exactly do you want from Aya? Do you understand how you truly feel?". 

Bokuto nearly spoke without thinking and felt the heavy blush wash through his face. The heavy weight on his chest anchored him further into his pit, "I-I...I umm...I like her...a lot?". 

Kuroo ran his hand over his face before placing his elbows on the table with a loud thump, "Aya...is someone who needs great patience and care. She can't be settled by simply 'kinda like'. From what you've told us, she's faced a lot of shitty people in her life, and you've only seen what it was like for a day to be in her shoes. Even then, that was from the outside. Put yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't it be a bit overwhelming? Wouldn't you be confused?". 

Daichi cocked his head side ways blinking repeatedly, "Who are you and where is my dumb boyfriend?". 

Kuroo stared into the cooled green liquid sloshing in his cup unable to pull his smile on his lips, "The look in her eyes...it's always sad. She's too nice of a person to have faced life alone for so long. I mean, when's the last time you saw her with anyone besides us on occasion?". 

Bokuto's hands clasped between his thighs unable to look his friends in the eyes. His shoulders trembled slightly feeling the rush of tears trickle into his lap. His fist clenched as his chest heaved trying to keep his sobs concealed. 

His voice rang barely above a whisper, "I was too busy trying to push my feelings onto her...I hadn't taken into account what was running through her mind. I went too fast...". 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow quirking a smile, "Do you understand how you feel now?". 

Bokuto wiped the snot on his sleeve nodding furiously, "I do.". 

(...)

Aya stared blankly into the sheets of music sitting job her lap. Her mind couldn’t help but wander. Every small thing reminded her of his missing presence, ‘What was I thinking...’. 

“E-Excuse me...”

Her gaze rolled up from the colorful sneakers before grimacing. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and began waking away, ‘Leave. Leave. Leave.”. 

The young stumbled over his feet trying to catch up to her staggering body ahead, “W-Wait! I just wanted to talk for a minute!”. 

She stopped feeling his body collide into hers and met his eyes with such fierceness he’d been blown back, “Leave me alone!”. 

He swiftly bowed causing her to step backwards. She could see his back tremble more with each breath, “I’ve fallen in love with you! Ever since that night we met I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind...”. 

Aya’s face scrounged clutching the straps of her bag. Her chest heaved through the unsteady breaths before continuing the path she’d set on, “Y-You...Stay away from me.”. 

“I’m serious!”, His hand flew towards hers. He couldn’t help sweatiness in his palms. 

Her eyes narrowed before wringing her wrist free. The area he touched burned intensely as she held her hand to her chest. Even though her voice would crack, she had to push through her words, “Y-You are all the same. You’re fascinated by something shiny and new, until you’ve realized how it has already been dulled over the years. You know nothing about me. You don’t know who I am!”.

The small echo of clapping and snickers rang in her mind perfectly envisioning the satisfied smile of the blonde, ‘You can’t stand by the side of someone like him. He only pities you.’.

His mouth hung slightly ajar unable to look her in the eye. He began tossing his gaze left and right searching for his words, “I-I-I!”. 

“You what?! Do you pity me too?! What happened to you and you’re friend laughing at the girl standing alone in a busy street trying to keep herself together...”, Aya swore beneath her breath hearing the words become struggled in her dry throat, “No, it’s never like that. You only became fascinated once you spoke to me, and you realized. Hey! She’s actually super cool and smart and pretty.”. 

Aya stepped past him wearing the bitter smile on her lips staring into the cracked pavement, “I’d never be blessed enough to be sought past those assumptions...”. 

‘He saw straight past them...He has been the only one to ever stare into my heart before my face.’  
Her eyes forced themselves shut feeling the wetness streak her cheeks without stopping. The hollow smile rose on her lips as she continued down the path of the emptying corridor.

Aya let the voices fade into the amplified breeze, ‘It’s okay...take deep breaths. Don’t look back. Its always the same. Keep your head down.”. 

The tears streamed her cheeks in their intense heat. Her hand clenched her chest trying to control to sobs, ‘I want to see him...’.

Her gaze turned toward the opened classroom door, ‘I could go in...but I can’t move.’.

She weakly tried picking up her wobbling legs, “Come on Aya!”. 

There they were. That sweet glance filled with concern mixed with relief, but he wasn’t smiling.   
Her eyes forced themselves shut in a swift attempt to run from the thoughts of warmth and turned into the opposite direction. 

Aya drenched the sleeves of the thin sweater dress in an attempt to clean her face of the never ending tears, ‘Please done follow me. Please...’. 

“Aya...”,The way his kindness and strength radiated in such a perfect harmony. His warm voice always calling her name simply because he enjoyed how it sound rolling from his tongue. 

She brought her hands to her eyes to catch the falling tears. The warm hand caressed the top of her head. Aya flinched pulling away slightly. It took every ounce of self restraint to not stare into those golden pools of honey, but his touch shocked her. She hasn’t realized how much she missed it, “B-Bokuto...I think I’m bad for you...”. 

He raised an eyebrow closing the distance between their bodies, but Aya retreated into the hidden space of the two walls. His hand dropped to his waist never tearing away, “Aya...I...”. 

There was no stopping it now. She hide her face in her hands shaking from the over built pressure. It felt as if the muscles in her legs would give way at any moment. Her voice spoke in its broken whispers, “Please...I am trying to save you from a horrible, horrible fate.”. 

‘You can’t be with someone like him. Remember your place.’.

“She’s cute, but...I don’t think she’s his type.’

‘I can see why! Look at that tan and her hair!’

The voices rang clear as bells in her heart, crumbling its last remains. She shook her head and covered her ears leaning into the wall for support, “You deserve so much better...I want to see you happy...whether I’m there or not.”. 

Her intention was to push him away, but he seemed closer than before. It seemed the every action he did began moving in slow motion. His long eyelashes gently fluttered unwavering. The dysphoria in his smile wasn’t even towards himself. 

Bokuto stepped closer closing the last breath of air between their bodies and entrapped her in the confined corner. His fingers slowly grazed the tears from her cheeks, ‘All this time...she’s been so lonely...how long has she been crying out to me to understand better?’. 

The warmth of his hand caused her to tremble but still, she couldn’t pull away. Not again. His forehead pressed into hers and stared between their feet. He could only hear the struggles breaths, “How long have you been alone? Ostracized, teased...god knows...”. 

Aya closed her eyes seeping into the warmth of his fingertips as he caressed her cheek, “That day...the day you turned around and smiled at me...I’ve never wanted to protect someone’s smile so much in my entire life...”,Bokuto sighed watching the look of content flood her face for even that split second, and the words simply couldn’t stop, “I felt the need to give you the world. Every little bit. Just to see that...beautiful smile.”. 

He hesitantly placed his hand on her lower back squeezing the thin denim shirt, “I was so focused on trying to prove to you what I saw, what I needed to see...I didn’t take a moment to step back and try understanding what you showed me so openly...with so much vulnerability, and I blatantly ignored it. I...I tried pushing to much onto without thinking..”. 

She tried to stop it. The shaking of her shoulders, the tears, the tremble in her voice, but he absorbed it all. Her hands landed on his stomach to push his away, but she couldn’t stop her fingers from clamping onto him for dear life, “Koutarou...”. 

The wet droplets landed atop her head as she pulled away to look up. His mouth twisted forcing a strained smile on his lips, “I want you to share all of your pain with me, and I want to help you carry all those heavy burdens because you’re not alone anymore. I’ll never leave your side. ”.

Bokuto’s hands cupped her cheeks in his trembling palms. His gaze never wavering. He began padding away her tears, “I want to take my time and get to know all of you. I want to know everything. If you begin to doubt my words overtime, ask me. I’ll tell you them until the day I die.”. 

Aya twisted her mouth before capturing her lips. Her cheeks quivered as the tears cascaded her cheeks, “D-Don’t make promises you can’t keep!”, The words she truly wishes to say couldn’t be said.

No matter how much she fought it, his grip didn’t let up. His gripped was unusually forceful as he forced her to look into his eyes, “Aya...I’m in love with you. All of you. I’m never letting you leave my side ever again...”. The newfound sternness in his voice shook her to the core. 

His eyes that always creased into small crows feet became sharp, cold and genuine, “I don’t except you to take my words to heart right now or anytime soon for that matter...but one day...I swear you will. Please give me the opportunity to at least try...”. 

Aya’s fingers dug into the thin tank top. Whenever he came near her, the echoing voices faded, and a new found lightness too hold, “You’ll be waisting your breath...but give it your best shot.”. 

He pressed his forehead into hers beaming in a smile through his wet face, “I will!”. 

Bokuto picked up his slouched body quirking his eyebrow letting his abnormally sharp canine teeth peek beneath his lips, “Besides...Now I get to tell the guys on the team that cute girl really is my girlfriend.”. 

Aya turned her head and rolled her eyes, “Who said I’d be you’re girlfriend?”. 

The small pout on his lips made her want to giggle, but her mind felt exhausted. At this point he was what kept her standing, but anchored her to reach his gaze, “The reason I ran away was because I was scared...This whole being in love and trusting thing...it was a lot. It is a lot! I became scared if you faced the torment I did...you’d end up hating me...”. 

Bokuto’s fingers glided into her silky locks as her pushed her head into his chest. The steady heartbeat soothing to the ear, “That’s okay...we have all the time in the world...I’ll wa-!”.

His eyes flew open pulling away slamming his hefty hands on her shoulders. The twinkle in his eye dazzled, “Y-You said being in love. Do you mean love or Love? Or LOVE?”. 

The smile twitched at the edges of Aya’s lips as she stood on her toes. Her eyes fluttered closed brushing the long lashes against his cheek accidentally before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

She eased her through the opening between his body and the wall he and slung the bag over her shoulder, “Well...I’m sleepy...I think I’m going to go home, have a snack and take a nap.”. 

Bokuto blinked watching her walk at an agonizingly slow pace. He gathered his things and chased after her, “W-Wait! Was that a yes?! Aya? Aya!”. 

He began recollecting the conversation for clues, “She said being in love...smiled and then kissed me...”.

His legs stopped moving as the smile cracked his face threatening to tear his body in half. The bounce on his flexing feet sprung him into air pumping his fist swiftly, “Yes!”. 

Aya rose an eyebrow peering backwards. The flutter seeping into her stomach under the beaming sun creating a small layer of sweat to grow on her brow. 

She held her hand out to Bokuto feeling the crimson on her cheeks, “Come on, Ill make you something to eat.”. 

Kuroo stood in the doors of the gym with his arms folded. The smirk on his lips grew into a sincere smile watching Bokuto happily slide his fingers into hers and head towards the gates. 

His body pushed from the cold metal and turned towards the stretching team, “Hey coach, Bo got a really bad stomach flu. He was on the toilet all day. He won’t be coming.”. 

Daichi’s gaze rolled to his twisting his mouth in annoyance, “Why are you like this?”.


	4. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Her raven curls tickling his cheek. Dear god, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now.

Aya clenched the phone to her chest as the salty tears slipped down her glistening cheeks. The pillow beneath her head soaked long ago. Her hand pressed to her mouth muffling the threatening heaves of air.

It hurt more than she'd originally thought it would. Letting someone in and fighting with all her heart to believe they'd stay by her side. Even her own mother turned a blind eye to the existence of her daughter.

Each smile she pried onto her lips shoved the dagger further into her chest. When would he finally go? Does he hate me? Have I pushed him away again? Will he fall in love with someone else?

The burning in her throat caused the air passage in her throat to constrict as she gasped. She wanted it to stop. The questioning, the tears, the pain welding itself into her belly. Why wouldn't it just drown in the soft melodies of the music spilling into her ears?

Sometimes she wanted to make Bokuto despise her. Throw tantrums, become cold and run away. All so his life could be easier. So he could love someone else with a lot less baggage and it would be...easier.

But then he'd smile that tooth bearing grin. Stretched wide across his cheeks, and his eyes filled with something that she could only describe as serenity.

His fingers would lace through hers and squeeze them tightly as his other hand pressed its warm palm into her cheek. His thumb would gently swipe away what he once describe as "angel dust" imbedded into the soft hue of cinnamon skin.

In those moments, it almost feels as if he could wipe away all the bad in the world. He could shield her eyes from the disappointments and cruelty. That burly, gentle and always smiling man.

Aya stared into the white ceiling. The setting suns orange glow bathed her room in its rays, "But when will he leave?".

No matter how much she pulled away, his hands always caught her wrists in a moments split second, and pull her into that warm and inviting chest. One inhale, and the enchantment would intoxicate her.

Even as she lay in bed at night, the thought of his soft lips pressing to hers. His black hair and it's white streaks brushing her forehead. Whenever he sang her name in that sweet voice of 'My Aya..'.

The tears ripped through her stomach in a painful lurch as she tried with every inch of self control to bury them. It was no use. She had been foolish and dreaming. He so easily did it. It's almost as if she turned around and suddenly he pushed her over a ledge with no harness or safety shoot.

Aya wanted it to go away. She wanted to be alone again, but it was too late. Her entire being had become his. Not just her heart, but mind, body and soul. He stole it all without permission. Suddenly bringing butterflies and giggling, Kuroo and Daichi's friendship, sweet kisses and standing too close.

It was all his fault. She had been perfectly okay living in her secluded world never having to worry about being left behind again, but then he came. It seemed like the longest fall she'd ever taken, but as soon as she crashed into the gravel. Bokuto has been at the bottom and caught her in his arms with such security and grace.

Helpless. She was more than helplessly in love with Bokuto Koutarou.

(...)

The rough knocking against the door forced Aya from her troubled sleep. Her body sprung from the curled ball looking towards the clock. It's shorter black hand pointed towards the four causing her to groan.

She rubbed her red swollen eyes trying to force them awake. Her hand quickly searched for the bat always positioned besides the bed stand and teetered into the hall, "Who is it?".

"U-Uh...it's me..."

Aya set the weapon against the wall and quickly unlocked the door. She rose an eyebrow stepping aside as Bokuto's sweat drenched body sheepishly filled most of the small hallway.

She pushed the sprawled curls from her face and looked towards his narrowed eyes, "Whats the matter?".

Bokuto's teeth clenched as he threw his arms around her neck, "I should be asking that.". Her warmth began filling him making him sigh in content before pulling away.

His shaking fingers gently grazed her swollen eyes before registering her shocked gaze, "I...I couldn't sleep for some reason. I kept thinking about you. I just wanted to be by your side. I tried going for a run to clear my head, but somehow...I ended up here...".

Aya felt the heat spread towards the tips of her ears as she stepped closer to him. The stinging in her eyes warned her of threatening tears, and she decided against staring into those shining pools of honey.

Her fingers intertwined in the sweat drenched shirt as she pressed her forehead against the taut chest. She could still smell the fading scent of lavender fill her nose, and her mind became quiet.

Bokuto rose his eyebrow trying to force the threatening smile away. His arms draped her waist as he bent lower to bury his face into the fruity smelling mess of hair. The soft whisper from his lips had barely been audible , "My Aya...I love you so much...".

Aya pulled away as her eyes grew wide. Her fingers slightly trembled in the old T-shirt. She tried wearing one of the darling smiles he'd love to see so much, but there was no possible chance, "I-I'm...I'm scared...".

Bokuto padded away the spilling tears holding her face between his hands. His eyes steady and looking for the words as if written across her face, "Whats the matter? What are you afraid of?".

The words seemed to choke from her throat. Tears drenching his hands and snot began to run from her nose, "Because I love you...I love you so much.".

His cheeks brightened trying to keep the same composure. The racing of his heart echoed in his ears taking deep breaths. It was the first time she’d said it. Those words he repeated everyday, every hour for six months but he had to keep his composure. He knew she needed him to keep him composure, "Why does that make you scared?".

Aya looked towards the floor and stepped from his grip. Her body turned towards the door slightly as her arms held her body, "W-What if you leave me? What if you fall in love with someone else? What if you figure out you hate me?! What if I'm not what you thought I'd be?! What if-! Argh! My mind won’t stop!".

Bokuto grabbed her arms and lowered himself to the ground. He looked up towards those glistening brown eyes and felt the familiar thumping in his chest. However, it mixed itself in something strange and painful.

He waited until Aya spilled what seemed that last of her tears and smiled gently. His hand reached towards the back of her head tangling themselves in the wonderful softness is her hair. He could never get over how the texture felt between his fingers, "Aya...I will love you until my dying day. The moment you stepped into my life, it no longer was my life. It became yours. I want to give you everything I have body, mind and soul.".

Bokuto felt the heat build in his throat as he forced a smile across his lips. He had to look away from her crimson cheeks and take a deep breath. The need to hold her became slightly overwhelming. He knew this woman standing before him tore his heart from his chest the moment she smiled. It wasn’t that he thought this was who deserved his love.

He knew. For the longest time. Every smile, every tear, every moment of uncertainty that he reassured her of his love. It was something impossible to put into words, “Aya...My sweet Aya...I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care if I have to wait for my next seven lives. You will become my wife one day.".

Aya’s legs crumpled sliding down the cold cement walls. She sniffed and wiped the trickling tear from his cheek. A small smile graced her lips. Her body felt lighter strangely, "Sorry for making a scene. I was just being emotional tonight. I got stuck in my head.".

Bokuto reached towards her cheek and shook his head, "Never feel silly for letting me know how you feel. I always want to listen. It's important to me.".

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and moved into the space between them. Her fingers lightly pressed into his chest and the clouded eyes had now cleared, “Y-You should stay...I know you have training in the morning, but...Ah! Never mind!”.

The laugh had been set deep in Bokuto’s throat as his hand came to rest atop hers, “My Aya...”.

He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Her raven curls tickling his cheek. Dear god, he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now. Aya’s tinted cheeks deepened to a crimson shade as his lips tentatively brushed hers. The soft sigh fell from her lips as he created a small space between them.

His fingers grazed her cheek as he studied her tinted cheeks and red swollen lips. The dip of her neck and the square jaw softened by her slightly pudding face. A frustrated grunt trickled it’s way fell from his throat as he laced his fingers into her hair. The rough hand squeezed into her soft side traveling up the curve he could kiss all day, “Damn you for being so beautiful! Fuck it!”.

Aya raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth unable to process what was happening. His lips pressed into hers again, and this time the world fell away along with her words. It was slow and soft, but deepened with each passing second.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Bokuto’s eyes flew open only to roll towards the back of his head and melt shut once more. The way her fingers caressed his body. As if in an attempt to study his every inch in a new light. This kiss held no boundary. The last of the thick wall standing between them crumpled to his feet and now he could drown in this new found affection she began to ooze over him.

Aya felt the wet streak brush her cheek and pulled away from Bokuto in a panting breath, “Kou?”.

Bokuto forced his lower lip into his mouth to stop the trembling of his chin, but there was no way. His tear streaked cheeks puffed as air hissed from his mouths corners, “I-I’m sorry...It’s just...I always dreamt of how it would feel when you finally fell in love with me...”.

His hand massaged his chest as he body bent forward, “I’m so happy...it feels like my chest is going to explode.”.

Aya’s eyes softened pulling his gaze from the floor. She wanted to hug him and kiss the tears away from her cheeks the way he always had, but he needed to see her face as she spoke these words, “Bokuto Koutarou...I love you with all my mind, body and soul.”.

When she kissed him this time. His brain flushed clear of thought and words until a bright orange heated blaze filled the empty space melting in an airy pink sparkle filled air, and that same warmth quickly spread throughout.

He fell backward pulling her along with him. Her legs crossed behind as her arms dropped his neck. He was addicted. He couldn't bare not to be with her. He could barely breathe when she wasn’t around, now it’d be even more impossible with her in his presence.

Each kiss became his salvation and yet, his torment. He would die with the memory of her plush lips stealing the last breath of air from his. Somehow, her breath filled him with new life, and he knew it was hers.


	5. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on writings

Hello~, so because I LOVE Bo and Aya together so much. I’ve decided to make it a series. This will cover any large milestones in their relationship, or even...sexual expedition! Who knows?! Maybe they’ll even engage in a little threesome...foursome? We shall see. Any who!!! Be sure to check the next part of the series!


	6. High Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to love yourself is one thing, learning to love another is a diffrent ball park. Who knew Bokutou would be such a great teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK?! Okay. I love them so much and it hurts and I think we deserve more Aya and Bo because we just do. Enjoy this two parter!

There she was, dressed warmly in her favorite coal colored knit sweater. Her thick thighs now held captive by the thick fabric of black leggings. Though he missed the yellow rays dousing it's glory upon her wonderful body, the form of her shapely ass in the new found attire made his palms itch greedily all the more.

The autumn's sun created an orange and red hue over everyone in the classroom, but shining against her, it looked the most breathtaking. Kissing her sweet cinnamon skin as much as it pleased, not caring if Bokuto watched the offending act. He didn't mind though, because now she could glow like the angel everyone always knew she secretly was.

The longer he looked into her face, the more halo like the fallen curls looked brushing against the tips of her reddened ears, tiny, pointed and elf-like. She definitely wasn't a simple human, her charms and smiles were way too celestial, no ethereal. Other worldly? Bokuto could never find the right words in these moments. All he knew, was he'd never seen something so beautiful.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as she pulled the thick cardigan over her shoulders, and began cupping her ears. Her fingers small and delicate, yet wrinkling in their slight pudginess. It always made her hide them away, but he'd fish them out to kiss every single one. His Aya, normally so quick and brilliant, always becomes meek and shy in their alone time.

Her eyes picked up from book planted between her arms and sneakily glanced his way. Noticing their meeting eyes almost immediately, the light dust of pink deepened into a beautiful hue of red to match her ears.

Bokuto chewed his lower lip fighting the threatening smile away. One glance and he knew he'd become greedy. Just one more look. He silently begged her for another glimpse of those deep beckoning eyes. They had made him accustomed to their little games and tricks. Captured in their inky abyss, he'd been swallowed whole, loving every second of swimming in the dark waters.

However today, today the illusion of the abyss dissipated. Blinding rays of light gave others a glance into the warmth of her swirling shades of brown. Almost like a hot of chocolate or coffee swirling with its creamer and marshmallows. They'd transport you to a cold winters night. Wrapping your most cherished blanket around your arms, and engulfing you in its warmth until you feel right at home.

That's what Aya is, the perfect feeling of home.

Bokuto sighed in frustration watching the thick curling lashes brush her pronounced cheekbones. Pulling the grey turtle neck over his mouth, his attempt at taking notes had long been gone. The curling wisps of raven hair spilled from the pink fading bun and swept past the small elvish ears he'd grown so fond of. Aya's lips pull into a trembling smile forcing it away by drawing her plump lip between her teeth.

He huffed burying his face further into the warm cage created by his arms and began watching the pencil roll within the confined space. Without realizing his eyes had wandered, or even their new softened state, he began his study all over again.

Bokuto smiled to himself running through the multitude of new and beautiful memories she'd created with him. He used to curse the sun for setting and rising so quickly, but those feelings had long passed.

Now he held each day in his heart with such fondness and looked towards tomorrow with overwhelming excitement. That was the fun in experiencing a new adventure with Aya. What would her eyes reveal? Would her smile force seas of people to stop in their tracks and bask in the brilliance as he'd done many times?

During their small trips to the market, or even simple days of everyone enjoying a picnic in the park, comments under other people's breath, hungry glances from other men. Even Kuroo unknowingly complementing her glowing demeanor. It used to piss him off back in their younger days, but with Aya, as much as he wanted to be jealous of the thought of all those wandering eyes gazing upon her, the seeds could never seem to plant themselves.

Aya crossed her ankles only to switch them once more. The burning gaze besides her had seemed to had been studying her for what felt like hours. His intense eyes, sharp yet soft as she covered her mouth with the black sleeve. Her face red and steaming from the sweltering feeling of embarrassment, "Is something wrong Bokuto? Do you not understand the problem?".".

He felt the air catch in his throat, this is why. That look, her pink dusted cheeks and soft sleepy eyes. While she always oozed in kindness for those around her. There seemed to be a special way the ends of her sentences lifted when speaking to him, or even how her eyes sparkle as she soaks in each nonsensical word he'd spewed. Entertain his ideas of pizza hats or leaving college to become an owl conservationist. She'd always listen, always offering her unwavering support and ideas. There seemed to be no boundary as to how far she'd fly for him like family and friends of the past.

The eraser plunked the top of Bokuto's head causing the both of them to turn around. Kuroo's lips quirked in a lopped grin as his long torso nearly tipped over the table, "Aya, Aya, Aya. It took a full fifteen minutes for you to realize how hard he'd been staring at you."

Bokuto's face blared im it's bright crimson hue as he tripped over his words, "N-No I wasn't! Shut your dirty mouth!".

Daichi gave a weary smile of condolence closing the notebook in front of him, "I'm sorry Bo...But you were being kinda obvious...".

Aya smiled to herself as she began packing her class materials. She couldn't help but smile at Bokuto's unexpected bout of shyness. It made her heart soar seeing the small pout against his lips. Turning away from the leaden glances, Aya began fiddling with the thin pages of her book, "Hey, what are you guys doing this Saturday?".

The pout vanished from Bokuto's face as he leaned into her shoulder hoping to entice a smile from her, "Its the end of the month! So it's guys night!".

Daichi massaged the bridge of his nose and tried ignoring the hooting besides him, "Were going to head to Tokyo that afternoon and hopefully I won't be stuck driving. Why do you ask?".

Aya's smile slowly fell and a heaviness took over the light feeling that had captured her chest, but quickly forced its stretch across her lips once more, "Th-That'll be fun!".

Kuroo burrowed his gaze into Aya's low flickering eyes and looked to Bokuto. He'd obviously registered the slight disappointment in her face, but tried his best to pump her mood back up.

Aya lowered her gaze and gripped the old tattered binder a bit tighter with fumbling fingers and leaden eyes. She could hear the excited chatter of her friends around her, rambling and teasing the other, discussing which person would drive most of the way. Rearranging her face into something she hoped was in semblance of what she looked like before.

Kuroo waved his hand in front of her face before flicking her forehead, "Helllo~ Earth to Aya.".

She rubbed her forehead pouting before gazing at their sympathetic glances. That's right, they would go if they could. It had been prior arrangements, and she'd complexity forgotten to tell them. There was always next time.

"Sorry, I was thinking of how I kicked your butts in Ninja Sumo 4 yesterday. Kuroo cried Daichi. It was beautiful", Aya wide grin pressed the edges of her lips dangerously far as she chirped away.

Bokuto found it in himself to laugh as Kuroo pinched her cheeks between his finger before his eyes quickly darted to her seemingly far off daze. Maybe he'd been thinking about it too much.

(...)

The skirting shoes hit the gyms floor in almost a screeching manner that made Bokuto cringe. The chattering voices practically screaming towards the other end of the conversation, and each turn of the ceiling fan caused a spine numbing creaking that he seemed to only hear.

His eyes felt heavy in exhaustion as they studied the hideous cream walls decorated in scratches. It seemed impossible to pull a smile onto his stiff features as he swabbed the black T-shirt over his face. The water bottle balanced on the edge of his knee as it's lukewarm perspiration dampened his skin even more.

For that split second, there had been something written across her face he couldn't understand. It wasn't a new look of wonder like normal, it seemed, sad. No, more than that, but his words couldn't form themselves.

"Whoa there, stare any harder, and you'll drill a hole into that wall.", The ice pressed into his face sent shivers coursing his body as he angrily swatted it away.

Kuroo tilted his head observing if his tactic of annoying his friend out of contemplation would work, but it seemed he had to take the more sentimental route. Sliding into the open space besides Bokuto, he began balancing in the volleyball, "What's Aya's major?".

Daichi peaked from the clipboard raising his eyebrow in interest, " I've been wondering the same thing. Actually...she doesn't really talk about herself all that much."

"She's a Music Therapy and Vocal performance major. As for the talking about herself.",Bokuto place the water bottle on the floor and dropped his knees. A soft sigh flared his nostrils slightly smiling bitterly to himself before lolling his head towards his friends and shrugging his shoulders, "I allow time to reveal all. Obliviously something's hurt her in the past. I should respect that.".

Kuroo chewed his lower lip in order to hide the weary smile. From nearly drowning Aya in his feelings to figuring out her need for patience, "You're doing great dude. Haven't you noticed? Her smile is so much brighter now.".

Bokuto tried turning his heated face away from the cheeky grin and ran his fingers through his hair. Her squinted eyes as she toppled over from Bokuto's antics filled his melancholy thoughts for a spare moment,"Sometimes it's hard to tell...it seemed like something made her upset the other day, but then she brushed it away so easily. Why doesn't she just tell me?".

Daichi drew invisible circles against his cheek before resting his head in the rough palm. A reassuring smile and a raised eyebrow adorning his face, "Why not just ask?".

Bokuto's eyes grew wide for a split second before burying his face in his hands. The searing crimson spread from ear to ear and even threatened to burn the inside of his throat, "I-I didn't know I could! I assumed it would just annoy her!".

Kuroo snorted and covered his mouth before placing a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder, "God I was wondering when you'd catch on! If you don't dick her down both physically and emotionally then it is my responsibility as a good friend...to do it for you.".

Daichi's mouth pulled into a straight line before reaching behind to slap Kuroo in the back of the head, "Stay away from Aya you pervert!".

 

His eyes twinkled as he held his hands to his chest clearly lost in whatever fantasy world he'd built, "You truly are a saint. I would have broken six months ago. Hell, I only waited three hours for Daichi.".

Bokuto scrunched his nose as a shudder crawled up his spine. He pushed Kuroo away from his shoulder allowing his friends face to hit the floor, "You touch her ever again, and I think I may truly rip your dick off and shove it up your own ass.".

Kuroo rubbed his face and clenched his teeth before turning back to the blank glances, "Calm down! I was only joking! Aya's like a little sister to me. I only touch her with loving brotherly hands.".

Daichi rolled his eyes before tapping Bokuto's shoulder capturing his attention. He pulled the folded paper from his pocket handing it to his friend before crossing his arms, "Anyway, I think you may want to see this.".

Bokuto's eyes widened as his mouth parted slowly. An internal ringing pierced his ears as he looked up to Daichi's gentle gaze. The wrinkled picture of Aya's eyes lowered as she stood in the crook of the piano in her breath taking gown. 'Annual Fall Recital starring Senior Pianist: Yuki Ichinose and Vocal Assistance of Aya Mizushima.

His mouth twisted and the thick eyebrows furrowed. The paper hung loosely between his fingers before scrunching it into a small ball. A deep aching pressed its wiry grip into his heart and anchored itself with thoughts of her sweet smile. Always cheering him on at each and every game she could attend. Wearing the silly T-shirt he bought with an excited owl screaming 'Spike your way into their hearts".

Along with her own studies and work, she always somehow found enough time support him in every endeavor. Hell, without her, he wouldn't be passing math with a B+ for the first time in his life. Bokuto sighed sinking back towards the floor. His hand covering the agitated look of frustration on his face, "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Daichi and Kuroo knew the look of his drastic mood  
swing and simply held their words. Weary glances as their hands gently rested on their friends back in support.

The black behind his eye lids allowed flashes of color to flicker across the blank canvas of his mind, 'Why not just ask...Aya...never asks for anything. Why is that? Come on Kou think!'.

Bokuto suddenly jumped up causing the others to grasp their chest in shock. The edges of his lips curled into the mischievous smile as the golden glint of his eyes sparkled, "Change of plans for tonight boys!".

(...)

" Come...sing for me my little nightingale.".  
The woman's pale, fragile fingers smoothed the flying curl behind the small ear.

A melancholy gleam laced in her tender gaze as she moved to hold the warm cheek with in her palm. Suddenly a new sense of calm captured the once desolate room.

Part of her believed if she weren't gentle enough such a delicate and beautiful being would shatter, "How I love your billowing curls. These silly buns are simple too tight. They do not suit you as wonderfully as you're raven hair dancing in the breeze.'.

The woman adjusted the obi of her kimono as she pulled her body forwards. A beaming smile pulling her lips far enough to split her face in two. Her fingers made quick work removing the pins holding the mass of hair together.

She sensed the lightening of her very soul as she watched her darling daughters eyes fluttering shut. Delving into her scalp, she began to gently massaged the tenderness away.

The girls thick eyelashes began brushing against those chubby rosy cheeks, and her lower lip between her tiny white teeth. Her tiny shoulders released the heavy weight and pressed her cheek against her mother's chest, "It's you're turn mommy! Here!".

Obliging to the small girls wishes the woman lay her head to rest in the small lap, "Now what little one?".

She closed her eyes breathing in deeply and began stroking her mothers cheek. Sure to brush the tips of her fingers over her nose and ear, "You're always going to be my mommy, and I will always love you...".

Tears began to prickle the rims of the woman's eyes as she tried her best to muffle the threatening sobs over the girls soft humming, "O-Of course my little nightingale...".

Her gaze fell upon the wilting cherry blossom tree on the old wooden porch. The sunlight's rays peering through their pink leaves creating a lovely hue of pink over the room, 'Some day...You will be surrounded by the ultimate form of love, my sweet Aya. It will show you kindness, patience, and a strength so great it'll terrify every part of you. Something which I am unable to provide you within these walls...so please...please forgive me...'.

Aya blinked looking around the small practice room and cleared her throat. Her hand smashed against the piano keys shocking her slightly. Tiny droplets grazed the corner of her eyes, but she'd been quick to catch them, "I haven't thought of her in a while.". A dry laugh itched the base of her throat. Her fingers blindly clasped the dangling locket almost admiring the cool sensation it caused against her skin.

The door clattered open making Aya jump from her chair. Her hand pressed to her stomach as she pulled on of the smoothed curls behind her ear, "Mizushima, you're needed on stage now."

Smiling weakly, she fumbled gathering her things and followed the stage management near the dimly lit piano. The large burgundy curtains pulled shut as the growing crowd whispered amongst one another. They attempted to speak in hushed voices, little did they know, collectively it sound like a zoo had begun to run rampant.

Aya wanted to reach for her head and massage the pulsing temples, but knew it best to sit in a focused space. She crossed her ankles, and tilted her legs sidewards before shutting her eyes. The deep inhale filled her chest and traveled to the deprived spaces of her body before allowing the air to release.

The dimmed lights became blaring as a heat seared over her face, and she began walking towards the microphone a few paces ahead without hesitation, 'Why do you sing? To heal those around you. How does it heal those around you? By portraying the emotions we as a people are looked down on for portraying in every day life. I am here to help release those emotions.'.

A mantra she created long ago in the old wooden room. While the old house stood in its eerie air and creeping floors, away from the shining suns of their compound. Away from laughter, family and the warmth of the sun. She had the beaten down piano, and her voice to bring a new world to life. To bring that world to life meant to also transport whomever entered her domain. Now this grand stage and illustrious building became the same old wooden room. They too would experience her sun.

The stroke of a single key, and air filling her diaphragm, light sounds spilled from the slowly opening part of her lips. Where would she take them first? The castle where a beautiful princess waited for her prince? A town where two lovers had been forced apart by hate?

It was almost unnatural to be undecided at the beginning of any song. She always knew the story. There was always a story, yet, here she stood searching. What was the something missing?

Aya tried her best to keep her face neutral, but the furrowed brows gave away her frustration. It by all means held such a beautiful sound, but that wasn't the sound she needed. This wasn't the sound that painted portraits upon the stage they stood. It hadn't began to reveal the hopes and dreams of those wishing with all their might to finally understand their importance.

As the first piece ended, Aya bowed and took her seat besides the piano once more for orchestral interlude. Her heart beat echoed in her ears in a loud unceremonious thudding. It started to hurt her chest from the intensity, ' I've done everything correctly. What's missing? Why can't he hear me?!'.

Aya clenched her jaw fighting the urge to nervously chew her lower lip, 'Him...'.

She clasped her fingers together noticing the missing warmth. A small smile threatened to stretch across her mouth, ' Bokuto's hands are so much larger than mine. He finds it so fascinating. Whenever we're walking I trace my cold fingers against his wrist just to feel his warmth....His fingers, they're so much warmer...'. She bit the soft flesh of her inner cheek remembering the way he refused to let her go before driving off with the others. He was always so kind, and hard working and just...beautiful.

Softly sighing, Aya stood returning to her place at the microphone. She tried to stop the overflowing thoughts, but there had been no consolation to pushing his broad and beaming smile from her mind. The flashing white teeth as paint smeared across his face from helping the little ones after deciding to help Aya at work.

His finger tips lightly running over her cheeks staring into something deeper than her soul. He always stares so deeply. Those bewitching eyes resting, slowly blinking There are moments he makes Aya forget the rushing streets around them. The nagging thoughts racing through her mind. In the moment, in every moment spent with Bokuto, she felt as if someone truly could love her.

Attacking her like the oceans salty waves, the waters began pulling her violently further into its depths. Submerged in the beautiful liquid of shimmer gold, tears began to pool the rims of her eyes. There had been no sadness, just his intense warmth filling her to the brim. Aya fought for the hopes of becoming grounded, but the waters carried her to far into the great ocean.

Dizzy with exaltation, she closed her eyes and savoured the felicity that fizzled in her heart. Her hand pressed into her stomach as the words simply  
kept pouring. She could scream from how wonderful it felt, but at the same time, how terrifying it truly was. As the toughness of the waters fade, the memory of its gentle touch cradles her in its arms.

She needed him to hear. To experience how she willingly began drowning in his vast ocean. How his waters held her captive from the land she never wanted to set foot upon ever again. The thought of just being held in his waters for the rest of her life, it held no words. She couldn't put the thought into a coherent sentence. The only word she could think of is drowning. So beautiful, so mysterious and intoxicating. Drowning. Willingly and utterly engulfed in his scent, his smile, his very being.

Aya pulled away from the microphone gasping as the roaring applause woke her from the self induced hypnosis. She quickly looked around slightly panicked, and finally noticed the tears spilling from the woman of the front row. Did she tell them a story? Which one, she hadn't even realized.

Yuki placed his hand gently on her lower back guiding her from the microphone. He gestured his arms open, and the applause only grew louder, 'Crap! Bow Aya! Bow! When the hell did I get through the entire repertoire?!'. She stayed in the deep bow until everyone's hands seemed to give way from the intensity of the initial clapping. Aya sighed picking up her head slowly only to meet those sharp golden eyes.

She felt her already speeding heart double it's original pace. Bokuto's hand clenched the white button down as his chest visibly heaved in the black suit and vest. His mouth slightly a gap with trembling shoulders. The tears welling in his eyes threatening a violent surging at any moment.

A soft smile pulled against Aya's lips staring into him, 'He heard me...'.

(...)

Aya raked her fingers over the velvet material of her dress anxiously as the clicking of her heels resounded in the empty hall. How had his face looked? Was he excited? Was it thrilling? Did her voice croak without her catching it, but he had, because he always had.

The resounding thunder of applause alluded her thoughts as she quickly looked around. Daichi and Kuroo waved their arms frantically in hopes of embarrassing her. Along with their entire team stood a few gentlemen she'd never seen before.

Kuroo laughed to himself noticing the unusually shy demeanor flood her delicate features and raised his finely shaped eyebrow. The facade couldn't hold long though, the proud smile stretched across his cheeks as he handed the bouquet to Daichi and flung his arms open, "What are you doing all the way over there? Come give me a hug!".

Aya felt her face redden as she hesitantly paced towards the group. The measured steps slowly losing their class as it turned quickly into a brisk jog. Throwing her arms around Kuroo's shoulders he lightly spun her in a suffocating hug before Daichi could sneak a small peck against her smooth cheek, "That was the best performance I've ever seen!".

Her eyes glistened as she beamed in their praise and the subtle glance of shock laced in her face, "You guys came...".

Kuroo cleared his throat trying to hide his heated face, "What do you mean? Of course we did. I wouldn't miss out on the opportunity for everyone to see me in this tux.".

Daichi and Aya scowled from the corner of their eyes before falling back into the hug and small fits of laughter. She pressed her cheek into theirs before quickly pulling away. Her fingers fumbled through the material of her gown studying the tiled floor"I...I'm so happy.".

Daichi placed his hand against her cheek and slowly lifted it as Kuroo draped his heavy arm around her shoulder, "Alright! Enough being sappy! These are our old friends. From left to right Oikawa, Yaku, and Sugawara. Tonight guys night went classy!".

Aya scoffed louder than she hoped for and bowed, "Its lovely to meet you all. My name is Aya Mizushima.".

Yaku stepped closer with his eyebrow raised. Standing straight up, he met her eyes perfectly and began to stare daggers into them. To her relief he began moving his gaze elsewhere scanning the length of her body. Admiring the velvet material and tasteful slits of her gown, he crossed his arms in a small pout, "How the hell did you guys get so lucky?! Girls won't even look my way on campus. Oikawa and Sugawara aren't any help! Maybe I should transfer...".

Aya's lip twitched into a sympathetic smile slightly taken aback by his words, "I think I'm the lucky one. They've shown me more kindness than I could have asked for a lifetime.".

Oikawa reached into his pocket retrieving the handkerchief to wipe his subtle tear, "Oh no...she's too pure...maybe I should take her under my wing.".

Kuroo stepped between them with crossed arms and an annoyed glare, "Denied.".

Daichi's flat gaze spoke volumes as the small group roared in the emptying Hall. He turned to Aya leaning to whisper, "Bokuto is waiting outside. It was a little to crowded for him.". Aya nodded sheepishly before slowly slipping away from the energetic group and quickly disappeared through the towering doors of the performance hall.

A pair of glistening black shoes peered from what seemed like a makeshift hiding spot. As she slowly inched closer it became impossible to loose the lump in her throat. The cool autumn breeze gently lifted her curls cooling the heat blossoming against her shoulders and cheeks.

Each step closer revealed the moons pale glow against his skin. The sweat moistened Bokuto's brow causing a few scattered black strands to fly free from the stiffened styled hair. He'd never pulled back his bangs before, and it allowed a new and intense view of his shockingly sharp eyes. A completely different Bokuto.

"Why didn't you tell me?", the low rumble of his words made her jump. It didn't seem like she'd been staring for too long, but apparently she had.

His fingers trembled to match his slight quaking in his words, but for some reason, a heat began to rise in the pit of her stomach. Aya shook her attention from the rambling thought and too became hidden in their secret spot, she tilted her head upwards nearly intoxicated by the new musk of cologne, "What do you mean?".

Bokuto clenched his teeth and swallowed the mass of saliva gathering in his mouth. His eyebrows knit as he pushed his body from the stone wall and pulled her arm into its now barren place. His fist clenched above both their heads as he tried to steady the pounding of his chest.

He attempted close his eyes in hopes that she'd disappear. Her very being made him tremble. He'd felt fear before, but she stirred something dormant in his body and spirit. How could someone cause such a dangerous response from him without a even uttering a single word.

The long black lashes hesitantly revealed his desperate gaze, but there she stood. Her parted lips trembling beneath him as sharp breaths caused her chest to heave. The neat curls now scattered in a breathtaking array shaping her glowing face in a halo.

Bokuto sharply inhaled and fought the low groan back down his throat. His quivering finger tips anticipated the touch of her skin, warm and covered in goosebumps. He slowly began to trace the line of her shoulders, dipping into the valley of her rising and falling chest in a touch that barely grazed her skin. Yet, she forced her body to brace itself against the wall behind her.

His pink tongue flickered across his lips and slowly began lowering his head to meet the swirling gaze, "I...I thought you'd disappear if I touched you...", Bokuto brushed her hair from each trembling shoulder and moved to close the lingering air between them, "But now that I know you won't...my fingers can't seem to stop.".

Aya's eyes forced themselves shut as a shudder crept up her back. She could feel his muscles threatening to burst the seams of the slim suit as his body pressed up against hers. The warmth she'd fantasized of earlier now caressed her in tender touches that shortened each breath. It her mind, their lips had already met.

But instead his lips cradled the soft skin of her neck, only to graze it in slow and gentle breathes, "I-I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest...it hurts so badly Aya...". The short tone sent spirals of chills up her spine falling back towards the rest of body in colors of red and pinks. He seemed different.

A small gasp of air escaped her lips as she clutched the fabric against his chest. She fought to control the trembling of her knees hoping he wouldn't notice the desperate need flooding her body, "D-Did you not like it?".

The cheeky smirk covered Bokuto's lips as the ghost like touch traveled the length of her side. His hand worked in its own accord running free in a slow, leisurely pace. The velvet materiel between his finger tips urged his hips forward slightly.

"It's like...I can't control it anymore. Before I could walk away and clear my thoughts, but now...now you're standing here, looking at me with those eyes, these beautiful pink lips. Fuck. I'm...I'm drowning.",Drawing his lips between his teeth, he buried the low groan, "And even though it's torture. I want to drown some more.".

Aya's hands clasped the thin shirt between her fingers in panting breaths as his fingers trailed the low cut back piece of her gown. She could hear the hitch in her breathing match his as his hands sank lower and began massaging the warm flesh with careful fingers.

Bokuto planted chaste kisses against her cheek, then her nose, and before his knew it, her ears and eyelids as well, "My sweet Aya...how could you not tell me about your performance? I'd never want to miss a show like that...".

Aya's arms tightened around his neck inhaling the fading scent of lavender and new cologne to match. Her fingers found their way into the fading white locks of hair causing a few strands from their stiffened position. The soft glow of her inky eyes flickered with the blazing lights above them.

At first shyness threatened to seize her body, but his smell long ago intoxicated her. Standing on her toes, her glossed lips began splaying gentle kisses against his pulsing neck, her words low and breathy, "Did you hear me calling you...Kou...ta...rou?".

Aya's eyes went wide shocked by her sudden boldness and bit her the tip of her tongue, but it was took late. She could feel Bokuto's smile pressed into the top of her head. His hand gently massaging whatever his fingers can snake themselves over before applying a firm squeeze to her hips, "Oh my beautiful Aya...Bad girls need to be punished you know?".

Bokuto rested his finger beneath her chin before tilting her head upwards. Basking in the look of shock written across that gorgeous face, he couldn't help let the dark chuckle ring in her ears. He'd heard her loud and clear.

Placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, he laced his fingers into hers, "Come on. We still have an after party to attend."


	7. High Note: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aya’s breath taking performance, Bokutou can’t seem to hold himself back anymore.

Aya rolled her eyes fanning the searing heat from her face. Yet, the small smile adorning her lips had been built in fondness, "Why does he always have to pinch my cheeks?!". 

A warm hand caressed the deep dimple of her cheek, and the golden eyes became lost in her swirling brown pools, "Everyone loves you so much, Aya. You are precious to us...", Bokuto pulled the clasp of his bow tie loose before pressing her body into the cold metal wall. A stern gaze locked into her, "I can't help but get jealous and wanting you only to myself.". 

Naively believing he'd forgot of heated promise whispered softly into the nights breeze, she found herself taken aback by his hand suddenly buried in the cascade of spilling curls. He hadn't given her a moment to breath before his lips latched onto hers. Slow and testing pressures, tentative as he waited patiently for her lips to part for his impatient tongue. 

Bokuto gripped the metal railing to his side jerking forward from the elevators rattling. Devouring the soft sighs spilling into his mouth, as she happily let him guide their every next move. The jolt of his fingers grazing the curve of her back to the underside of her ass. His touch had been feverish and unable to stay in a single place curious to explore the secrets of her flesh. 

He'd finally allowed himself to be pulled into a world that Aya created just for him. Never asking for anything from her, not even to be loved in returned. And now, here he stood, with trembling breaths and fingers as she allowed him to slowly unravel the most secret part of herself. At the center, her heart lay bear and ready to accept his without question. 

The lights behind his eyes danced across the pitch black, in shades of blue fading into a lightened purple before slowly fading into another. The chilly air of the elevator bit his skin only to have it warmed by her smooth fingers grasping the rolled sleeves of his button down shirt. He felt like melting from her sweet tongue, endlessly dripping it's intoxicating honey.

The ding of the elevator snapped their pleasure drunken minds back to the reality of the very public place that they unashamedly occupied. Pulling away slowly, Bokuto held her face between his fingers, admiring the dilated pupils of her inky black pools. 

He gently traced small circles against her lower back as he guided her through the hall. Sure to support her slightly wobbling knees, "I...I decided to get a room for tonight...I wanted it to be special...". 

Aya drew her lower lip between her teeth laughing softly to herself. That was her Bo, leading her into a better light with such gentle touches and words. Holding her closely until she felt weak, "Just lead the way...". 

Bokutou clenched his jaw, and nearly swept her feet from the ground beneath them, eyes searching frantically for those golden numbers. Jughling the key in his hands, sweaty with nerves, he slowly opened the door. Red candles caused the amber glow to capture nearly every inch of the room. Reflecting their flickering lights over the scattered roses in their heart shape on the beds silk sheets.

Aya covered her mouth holding in the rupturing laughter, "Oh Bo...You are the best...". She never thought she'd be able to live a true romance movie filled with wonderful cliches. Her eyes slowly wandered to his bashful smile nervously scratching the neatly slicked back locks of hair, _'Such...beautiful and breath taking cliches...'._

_Bokutou watched as her fingers glided over the bucket of champagne, quickly sticking a piece of the cold ice into her mouth. Capturing her warm fingers in his, he gentle kisses each tip and studied her small smile, searching for the approval he was dying to hear, "C-Can I kiss you?"._

_Aya quickly swallowed the last of the bitter cold on her tongue, nodding quicker than she'd expected herself to._

_A warm smile spread against Bokutou's lips as he slowly approached her. His large hands finding their warmth against her smooth cinnamon cheeks. The sharp citrus scent of her perfume invaded his senses, as well as the gleam of her glossed eyes. Wide and peering towards him in shaking breaths as her hands timidly pressed against his chest._

_He'd become unable to take his eyes off the brilliant aurora created behind the soft halo of curls. lt was beautiful, she was beautiful. The lights swaying and changing and illuminating in the shinning that seemed to only spill over them._

_His hands rested atop her waist, spinning her until her eyes met his in the mirror across from them, "Look how beautiful...god, that girl. Elegant, ethereal even."._

_Aya jumped from the feeling of his face brushing the crook of her neck. She was sure the wine was hitting her harder than ever now. That wasn't her, this wasn't the image implanted in her mind from the moment she could understand the concept of conventional beauty._

_Yet, when it smiled, Aya smiled. It raised an eyebrow, Aya raised an eyebrow. This wasn't a dream. She was wide awake and Bokuto was standing so closely she could tell the scent of peppermint Tic Tacs lingered on his breath. His very real arms protectively wrapping around her waist as he forced her to look at the Aya he gazed upon every day._

_In the small event that this was a dream, and that girl staring back wasn't actually her, Aya allowed the long curling lashes to flutter closed, and then opened them again. Nothing had changed. It was still beautiful. Bokuto's beaming smile never faltering in its pull ear to ear, and one upon her lips to match._

_His body felt warm against her back, flutters of excitement soared in her chest as his hands lazily pressed into her stomach, fingers splayed wide as he urged her closer against him. The physical evidence of his arousal pressing hard against her lower back._

_Aya felt her heart jumped into her throat and grasped his wrist out of habit. The foreign surge of pleasure washing through her as the hard bulge pressed firmly between her cheeks, setting a string of sighs leaking from her parted lips._

_Bokutou didn't move, his golden eyes holding her gaze as if she were the glass itself. His breath felt hot against the top of her head. Words and pleas of complete and utter happiness raced in his mind, yet, he said nothing, made no sudden moves. He just held her._

_As much as Aya wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the fullness of their moment, he wouldn't allow it. Her heart pounding, and breath coming in little gasps. The light tingling in her belly soon turned to a burning heat that seemed to expand outwards, encompassing the entirety of her body._

_"Do you believe me now when I say you're beautiful, Aya?" His voice reached into a low, luxurious reverberating sound that crept through her. His lips slowly dipped placing a gentle kiss against her neck that sent chills through the sensitive nerves of her body._

_Her nipples were suddenly hard and achingly swollen, and a flooding wetness between her thighs built as a black hole of nervous excitement and suspense took form of where her stomach used to be. She opened her mouth to say something inconsequential, something to deflate the moment, something to deny his words, but really, she didn't want that at all._

_When she finally did move to speak, it was in a short breathless sigh. "I...I believe you, Kou..." Seeing this her in the mirror, she still couldn't believe what was true. That beautiful girl standing there with wild curls spilling over her lovely brown shoulder. Her inky eyes swirling in brown pools of love drunkenness with cheeks blazing red. How had she missed the transformation of her entire person?_

_Slowly her eyes rolled to meet Bokutou's through the reflections of the mirror, and his knowing smile spread proudly. He had watched quietly and patiently waited to show her the hard work she put herself through._

_Bokutou felt his body shudder as the breathy words fell from her lips. Moving his hands slowly upwards from her waist to her breasts, cupping them almost hesitantly, an insatiable heat turned into an itch that caressed them gently through the velvet material of the elegant evening gown, bringing the aching of her now swollen nipples to a new peak. He had to clear the lust from his mind to realize how hasty he was in his actions and immediately his hands slid downwards of their own accord, back over the soft stomach, to the pronounced hips begging to be squeezed between his fingers._

_His breath came hot against her neck, his hands gripping each hip dangerously tight. When he moved a little against her, a sharp gasp filled the silent room. She hadn't been able to catch her breath as his lips brushed her neck, not quite kissing it. It felt as if he were taking his sweet time to taste her?_

_Somehow she found herself turned around, facing him, her body pressed against his, arms around his neck, face tilted upwards gazing into his sharp honied eyes. Her mouth half open as she stood on her tippy toes with lidded eyes._

_That kiss, that gentle touch of his lips against her own, that delicious taste of him. A magical moment that lasted for an eternity, on and on and on. Her lips flowered under his own willingly accepting as his mouth took possession, and she accepted surrender. His tongue gently explored the deep crevasses of her mouth, tasting her as she tasted him, both lost in their moment. Lost in the magic of such a special kiss they'd held from one another too long._

_Aya's chest rose in long languid breaths as Bokuto ceased his actions for a moment of air. Had it been a trap? She knew looking into his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes. She would became lost, lost and drowning and she knew it. Shallow breaths escaped her in a long sigh, a sigh of surrender, of acceptance, of hope, all the tautness leaving her so that her body released soft and pliant in his arms._

_A soft whimper of want vibrated against Aya's lips as he claimed her once more. His deepened kiss skilled, stroking and sliding over hers. His hands pulled her into him. A smile teasing the edges of her lips as she felt it. Not just his hardness mercilessly grinding into her in gentle strokes, but the raging pounding of his heart. How could he be so brave in even moments such as these? Her Koutarou._

_One hand rested against her lower back supporting her through the weakened of her legs, and the other cupped the curve of her butt, lifting her easily from her feet. She could tell how he worked to contain himself by the trembling of his arms, "I want you, Aya...I want you so badly, I feel like I'm drowning."_

_Held against him, pressed against him, she was so aware of his body, of his arousal. Of his strength and masculinity. She looked at him, breathing hard, panting, licking her suddenly dry lips, conscious of her own overwhelming excitement. An excitement she only ever experienced in daydreams, but here he was, this moody, and so loving man, filling her to the brim with excitement surpassed her wildest dreams. Igniting a fire long burnt out, a sensitivity she believed no longer existed. Her breasts felt heavy and tender, her clitoris throbbed aggressively, feeling a delicious heated wetness so intense that she almost, moaned out loud._

_"I want you, Aya." Bokoutou's voice whispered against her lips, so filled with intent, so full of passion, vibrating through her, sending goose bumps racing across her skin._

_Timidly, Aya's arms encircled his neck, holding him as his eyes burned into her own. She couldn't speak, the words were lost in fear and uncertainty. She had to tell him. Pulling her body upwards, she pressed her lips to his in almost a feather light kiss._

_Watching his eyes widen, she willingly sighed into his mouth. It felt almost bruising with fierceness. Walking from the small hallway of the hotel room, Bokutou stumbled towards the bed refusing to remove his heavy lips from hers._

_"Aya.." his breath was hot against her neck as she was finally allowed to touch the ground once more. His hands moving over the elegant gown until it began floating towards the floor, falling to pool around her ankles, leaving her completely naked._

_Bokuto tossed his head backwards as the deep frown turned into a heady growl, "For fucks sake Aya! You're killing me!"._

_Her heart stuttered in sudden shock from his suddenly loud tone. Swept back into his arms, she felt her body pressed into the soft mattress. His lips found their home once more against her own. One hand cupped the back of her head enjoying the smooth curls between his fingers, as the other worked his wrinkled shirt off, then his suspenders, and his trousers to follow._

_Aya felt her cheeks reddened as her trembling hands went to unbutton the white button down. He was naked except for his boxers, his erection bulging hugely and she had to admit, the feeling of being devoured by starving kisses felt like a heaven in of itself. The way his hands ran over her back, her shoulders, her arms, her breasts pressed hotly against the bare skin of his chest. She didn't want it to ever end._

_"What ..... what are we doing now?" she whispered, looking up at his face looming over hers. He smelled so divine. She wanted to bury her face against his, and inhale the calming scent for hours on end._

_"I'm touching you.", the soft giggle resounded like the most carefully crafted notes of musics. His hand traced small circles against her stomach, sending butterflies and thrills of pleasure racing through her. He'd never forget the night he'd been lucky enough to see her in such a light the first time. Now again, the orange flames flickering across her amber skin. Mesmerized, his words left in slow resection, "You're so beautiful, and it's driving me absolutely crazy..."_

_"I am?" Aya's fingers clung to Bokutou's shoulder blades as a look of confusion slowly trained her featured. She never believed those words would fall from anyone's lips, specially after seeing her like this. It made her feel things she'd blocked from her mind as being possible. Nice things. Hot things. Wet things that made her moan freely and move against his pressing erection._

_He knew the self doubting glint in her eyes all too well. Cupping her soft cheeks in his palms, his thumb swept across the smooth flesh of her cheeks before peppering kisses over her smooth skin, "Aya...I am so honored to see you like this. You're showing me something so vulnerable and so beautiful it makes my chest want to explode. I'll never hurt you...never."._

_He slowly pulled away and she could see it all too clearly. The fire flickering back and forth between the caring Bo she's always known and this new Bo who wanted to devour her. His thumb landed against her lips slowly peeling the plump lower one downwards, along with her jaw, "But I want you...I want you to be mine entirely. Now. Tonight."_

_Aya's heart lurched into her throat threatening to choke her. Her gaze held by those intensely magnetic eyes looking down seeing his face, his features harsh, "I've never ....what if I'm bad at it?"._

_Bokutou let the laugh ring through the room like a light crystal bell. Bowing his head, his mouth seized her nipple, drawing it into his watering mouth._

_"Mmm...K-Kou...", Aya let the light sigh freely fall from her lips as his tongue lashed across her breast, circling her nipple, his lips pulling on any area of flesh he could._

_Her fingers almost hesitantly curled in the white fading locks. Such a familiar touch eased more small sounds from her as she pushed her breast against his eager mouth. She felt herself tremble even more as his hand found the other breast waiting patiently for his sweet kisses. Gently, he cupped the soft mound and began teasing it with his fingertips until she moaned softly._

_Aya's eyes snapped shut wanted everything that Bokutou had to give her etched into her memory forever. The feel of his warm skin pressed to hers, how her clit throbbed from his simplest of touches, how her heart felt so full in this moment._

_For the first time in months, the nagging voices had been silenced. Even if they were true, and he used her to his advantage only to leave in the end. Well, at least she would have had this. This beautiful and most cherished moment of shared vulnerability. This moment of utter bliss. Aya sighed softly, her body losing its residual tautness, her hand stroking his hair as he rolled her nipple between his teeth ._

_Whatever he wanted from her, She was prepared to give him with every fiber of her being, and when his mouth lifted from her breast. When his eyes looked down into hers once more, she knew that he felt the same way._

_"You're mine, Aya..." he breathed._

_"Yes...I am yours Kou...", she whispered back. Her voice cracked slightly overwhelmed with emotion "I'm yours, and always will be."._

_"My...Aya...",His mouth closed on hers once more, and became lost in her gentle kiss. First shy, then enthusiastic as passion clouded each breath. The feel of his lips on hers. His tongue sliding inside her waiting mouth, tasting her, taking his pleasure from her while also sending her mind whirling in surges of her own._

_One of her hands ran through his hair, his chest pressed hard against her swollen nipples. Aya felt so hot, so wet. So ready to surrender to him what he wanted of her._

_Bokutou's eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared down towards Aya. The lazy grin danced over his relaxed features, "My Aya is so beautiful...",he whispered, his hand slowly traced over her stomach, to her chest and breasts, "So... beautiful."_

_His body leaned forward to capture the pulsing throat in his mouth, brushing across the soft skin, bringing wordless little noises of excitement from her lips. She made no effort to conceal herself as his hand and mouth explored whatever inch it pleased. Gently teasing her nipples, now swollen so hard that they ached. He squeezed one gently between a thumb and finger, but it felt even better as he gently tugged at the swollen bud. Little ripples seeming to travel from her breast to the heated wetness at her center, leaving her body nearly limp with excitement, a black hole of need and anticipation where her stomach had once been._

_Bokutou lifted his head enjoying the looks of pleasure washing over Aya's face, and went in search of her ecstasy. He licked at her navel causing a small fit of giggling and squealing to erupt as she wriggled beneath him. Sudden shock and arousal as he moved to kneel between my legs, spreading them wide with his hands, exposing her completely._

_"So pretty," he murmured causing a red blush to brighten her cheeks even more. She wanted to hide beneath her hands but she didn't. Her body could only lay there, breathing hard, panting and trembling._

_Bokutou closed his eyes inhaling the scent he'd missed for so long. His dreams filled with the memory of her wetness flooding his mouth. He'd caught himself with his hands wrapped around his cock pumping furiously to the dear memory. His hands moved towards her knees, spreading her legs wider and pushed them back, exposing her dripping center._

_Aya stared into the ceiling curling her toes in and out in anticipation from the shock of his tongue suddenly pressed into her. She watched as he slowly moved downwards between the thick thighs he gripped so excitedly. His mouth suddenly connecting with the slick sensitive pinkness of her sex. Before she could even move, his tongue pushed into without warning. Licking and parting her labia, sucking at her, licking hard as she writhed before him._

_A deep groan vibrated into her wetness as her hips began churning wildly, his hands had to work double time planting her midsection to the bed, but never removing his mouth from working so intimately._

_"Kou...Yess..." she gasped, both hands clutching at his head, her body begging for more even as she pressed her head into the silk pillows. His lips formed a small "o" sucking furiously before his tongue began licking up her swollen pussy lips, to finding her protruding clitoris._

_She didn't care anymore. The pleasure became almost overwhelming as her body shuddered from his tongues assault probing into her sex. Her eyes widened as the strong wave began forming inside her stomach, "Please Kou...I wanna cum...please let me cum."._

_Aya's legs snapped shut around his head as both hands delved into the mess of hair, but he couldn't stop. He didn't know whether it was the excitement of being drowned in her scent and juices or the slickness drenching his face._

_"Kou! Fucking! Fuck!", everything inside her clenched in a spiral as her legs kicked helplessly through waves of golden pleasure. His tongue never ceasing it's flickering still planting her hip to the bed. Her tight hole rolling on and on and on in its clenching. Soft sobs slowly turned into crying, as tears raced down each cheek._

_The pleasure didn't stop, not even for a moment and she abandoned herself to the sensations trapped within her body. His tongue slowly licking the slippery entrance to her body as she shook and quivered. One hand moved, a finger gently probed, eased slickly into her, probing, stroking her from inside. Touching her where she'd never been touched before and it felt unbearably good to surrender to his touch, to the feeling of his being inside her._

_Moaning helplessly, her hands clutched at the sheets, at him, at anything her grasp could touch. His finger explored her more, and his mouth continued to work the sensitive clitoris. She didn't care, her ears rang from the sound of her dripping moans reverberating off the clothed walls. Until, A second finger pushed inside, stretching herself around both, massaging her gently causing the second orgasm to pulse through the almost aching center. Holding her helpless as his mouth abandoned her, he moved upwards hunched over her trembling body._

_Looking up at Bokutous's slacked jaw. His free palm scratching at the flesh near his Pre-cum dripping cock, Aya knew he couldn't restrain himself much longer, and that fact made the orgasm prolong in its twitching around his fingers. Her eyes stared into the drunken gaze of honey, "I want it...I want it so much.", So much so that her entire body quivered with anticipation as his fingers left her. One hand slowly pushed her legs wider apart as the other flew to his tongue, devouring the cum drenched on his fingers._

_A shaky sigh left his lips as he leaned downwards to plant a trail of small nips and kisses over her neck, shoulders and face, all while one of his hands closed over one breast. His head lifted, looking down at her, cock jutting stiffly outwards over her stomach in its long, thick and throbbing heat._

_God, he was so handsome and his eyes were devouring her, the hunger in them holding her, skin stretched tight over his face, his look so intent, so focused. She knew she was staring up into the face of a man who was one it way to being her undoing._

_Slowly, her hands reached up to stroke his cheeks in short, passionate, hungry kisses. His tongue so sensual as he explored deep in her wide open mouth. The erection now pressed hotly against her skin as his body moved closer and closer to hers. She was his if he wanted her, and She knew he wanted her._

_"This one time...say you're mine Aya...please?" His lips lifted from her, his words hungry. His eyes, his face, wanting her._

_"I am yours. I will always be yours." She whispered, heart fluttering. "And If you want me...take me, Koutarou." She was undoubtably afraid, trembling even._

_Even more scared when he raised himself a little, taking one of her hands, curling her fingers around that rigid shaft of pulsing flesh. His cock stretched out towards her. Thick, solid in her clasp, heated velvet skin over steel hardness. Looking down, she could see him. See how his jaw clenched as struggled puffs of air fell from his chest. Heart pounding wildly as she eyed the swollen head of him, eyed the blue veins covering the thick pulsing shaft. The sight of him, dripping with beads of Pre-cum, bringing a flooding wetness as she lay before him, waiting._

_"I don't know what to do." Her voice was a faint whisper, even as her hand slowly stroked that hard shaft. Then he began moving a little, her hand instinctively guiding him to where she knew he should go even as she trembled with scared anticipation._

_"Are you sure, Aya?" His lips formed a teasing grin brushing hers, his breathe hot on her skin._

_"Yes." She was. More sure of this than she'd ever been of anything in her entire life. Solid volleyball shaped thighs pushed against her own carefully._

_"Move your knees back, just a little, make room for me." Said so softly, so gently, but those words increased the pulsating._

_She obeyed, drawing her knees back, opening herself to him, her hand guiding him to her quivering entrance, knowing this was it. He kissed her again, in a way she'd never been kissed, as if they finally became one, body and soul intertwined, each of them knowing what the other wanted until she was completely lost, and her hand had guided the head of his cock inward._

_So wet. She was dripping, her labia swollen, slippery with excitement, parting willingly for him as he pushed through her weak fist, the head of him pushing against her entrance, and she could feel his body so taut with held back desire. He wanted her, she knew. His eyes, his face, his expression, the desire for her he's been holding back all this time finally able to find its release._

_"You're mine." The timbre and tone of his voice took whatever was left of her will that had been left._

_"Yes.", to make her his. She needed it more than he thought. Her hand fell away from his neck and moved to rest on his ribs, quiescent._

_He moved, pushing slowly, the head of his cock stretching her in a slowly, drawn out motion. From the redness washing over his face, Aya know how he resisted the urge to bury himself. Even so, he enjoyed the view of her widened eyes and drooling mouth. His face above her own, panting and taut. His body was heavier than she thought it would be. His chest crushing down against her breasts, his thighs urging her wider as the head of his cock abruptly slipped inside._

_A high pitched yelp wailed from her lips nearly turning into a scream. Biting into the hard flesh of his shoulder to silence herself. He was big, no, god he was huge. His swollen cockhead the size of a large plum, held just inside where she clasped him tightly within her walls._

_"Oh God, Aya." He pushed himself deeper inside, mewling as she stretched around him with little to no resistance._

_Her hands clutched at him, nails digging into sweat glistened skin, knees brushing his ribs as he began to move steadily, the swollen head of his cock easing inwards, pulling back, easing back in, pushing a little deeper into her with every movement._

_Bokutou forced his hips to cease their rocking and steadied filling her to the hilt. Fingers digging dangerously into the red sheets beneath her. Her wild curls creating a pool as she lay back against the pillow framing her soft cheeks. His thick fingers traced the pink hue decorating her cheeks._

_She could feel him move inside her, knowing she was giving herself to him, an exquisitely delicious surrender as his cock edged deeper and deeper inside, swollen and hard. Stretching her channel around his steely girth._

_"K-Kou..." The whispers we're faint, but he'd heard them. Her body rippling with sensations, pleasure spiraling through her, nipples aching, "Please...please... I want it...I want it all inside me."_

_Bokutou's tongue flickered across his lips holding on to the lower as a teasing smile decorated his features, continuing to move gently, easing himself back and then inwards a little, again and again, earning whimpers from Aya. "Be patient love...I don't want to hurt you...", lowering his head to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. His fingers her her chin between his fingers, "Dont worry...I'll be listening to that sweet voice singing my name all night."._

_Aya swallowed hard and could feel herself involuntarily clench around him, and from the stutter of his hips, he felt it too. Yet, his movements still moved on calm and gentle._

_Aya finally relaxed into the bed believing he had himself  buried entirely within her, but suddenly he began his pushing once again, and the searing pain of being ripped into two over took the surges of pleasure. Hard slippery thrusts that caused her toes to roll into a point. She could feel him, feel those sliding thrusts as that hard shaft sank into her._

_Bokutou clenched his jaw planting soft kisses where each hot tear streamed against her cheek, "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, slowing his short thrusts to a stop, "Does it hurt?"._

_Aya hadn't realized how her body seized from the nervousness still built in her core, but slowly he began unraveling the knot. She couldn't help but let the light laugh fall through struggled gasps, "I had been so nervous about this, but...you've never hurt me before. So why would you start now?"._

_Bokutou breath trembled as a warm heat spread in his eyes. The small wet trickles landing on Aya's forehead caused her to giggle some more, "I love you so much Koutarou."._

_He couldn't stop them. The streams of tears as he peppered sweet kisses against the heat of her face, his body now longer listening to the words his mind begged them too, instead his hips began to roll deeper this time and in a faster pace. He had to hear it. Gathering her in a hug he buried his face in the crook of her neck nipping the sensitive flesh until rows and rows of beautiful marks decorated her, "I love you Aya!"._

_The low grunts in his throat matched the gasps rolling thickly off her tongue with every movement.  
Aya arched her back upwards, drawing her knees even further back, her heels kicking up towards the ceiling, head, and muscles taut as her sopping pussy surrendered gradually to that hard cock within her. _

_"Aya," his groan was laden with pleasure, "God, you're so tight, so tight and hot and wet for me."_

_Sweat misted across her skin, beading across her forehead as her channel strained to take in every last inch of him, "More Kou, I want it harder." she moaned, rolling her hips to meet his clinging to him for every released breath, quivering, gasping, feeling the completeness she's wondered about for months on end._

_He was more excited now, his movements longer, deeper, harder, more forceful. "Kou...it feels so good", she moaned lost in the pleasure of his cock sliding into her._

_"I want to give you more, Aya.",he gasped, his hips leaning backwards into an angle._

_"All of you," she moaned peering up through the disheveled locks of inky black threading to slick against her forehead. "Give me all of you."_

_"F-Fuck Aya!" His voice was strained filled with the sighs of passion as his movements became harder. Her legs twitched feeling the jolt of pleasure rush through her._

_The tip of his cock lightly brushed her cervix threatening to delve even deeper. His eyes remained locked to hers, drilling down into her soul and as if all the love he'd wanted to show her from day one came pouring from him at this moment. She was his._

_He gathered her hands from around his neck moving to pin them to the silky bed above her head. Holding her helpless as he rode her into the mattress beneath him. The cries of his name only encouraging him further into her dripping hole, "Oh? Is this what you like best?"_

_Aya sobbed, completely lost in the smooth tones ringing over her moans "Aya you're so pretty. You don't understand how often I'd touch myself to the thought of you like this. You're just so damn warm."._

_"K-Kou...", Aya sank tossing her head backwards into the pillow fighting an intense battle for air feeling his hand sneak between their meeting bodies._

_She groaned again as that last movement hilted his cock so thoroughly inside her once more. Every inch of him bringing her focus on that shaft of hardness buried deeper, savoring the full length of him, from the swollen glans to the veins that covered the hard surface of him, her mind went blank. Ripples of sensation washing through her one after the other rapidly growing in their intensity as he began a slow but steady movement, easing himself backwards and forwards, his shaft sliding more easily with each deeply penetrating movement._

_Bokutou's pace quickened, his breath coming in grunts and gasps. She could sense his growing urgency as he fucked her, his cock swelling even more within as he slid with remorseless ease backwards and forwards, pistoning steadily in and out of her. sinking his length inwards again and again between her widespread thighs. She looked up at him, unable even to control the helpless little sounds that emerged from her lips._

_His fingers drawing tight circles around the swollen rubbery clit, every movement of his on her sending rushes of pleasure surging through her body, each rush adding to the growing excitement, an excitement that grew as she moved her body beneath him as best she could, arching her back, his hands roaming roughly over her body as he slammed himself into her faster and faster._

_Bokutou's growing excitement fed off hers, his body reacting helplessly to her use of him. He could feel her tidal wave of pleasure rising fast and his not to far behind._

_"Oh god...oh yes...yes.." her quiet little gasps and sobs of excitement morphed into little sobbing cries and moans, the increasing urgency of his thrusts hammered her into the firm mattress, bringing an accompanying rhythmic percussion from the bed._

_Bokutou slipped one hand under her butt, spreading his fingers, he lifted her achieving a fractionally deeper penetration,"Ohhh." she hadn't been expecting anything quite like that. His deep-thrusting catching her by surprise. So that she cried as he surged up forcefully inside her, fast and hard, until all of him was inside._

_He grit his teeth as his gaze flit between her reeling face of pleasure and her breast bouncing so perfectly with each thrust, unable to decide which to focus on. With a strangled moan his mouth fell open, wanting to prolong this moment, but the orgasm washed over him in a paralyzing storm._

_Bokutou's body fell forwards as his arms hooked beneath her back. His face buried between her trembling chest as each roll of his hips buried them deeper and deeper in the pit of pleasure they both created, together._

_Aya hugged his head into her as her back arched from the bed and a voiceless sob erupted from her lips. The spurts of hot cum washing over her walls as the flooding pleasure carried over into the quiet moments of Bokutou's hips lazily rolling into hers._

_The tautness of his body slowly relaxed into hers. She could feel the fullness of his weight crush into her, but she didn't mind. The rise and fall of each breath only brought a new sense of deeper emotion welling in her chest._

_Her fingers found their way in the messy locks enjoying the way each strand fell between her fingers, "K-Kou-"._

_His grip around her waist only tightened as he tried to curl into her warmth more, "I know I'm crushing you...b-but...just a little longer please...". Aya could feel the wetness drip down her side as she gently held his burly shoulders. A small voice echoing through a cracked sob, "I-I love you so much Aya..."._

_A small smile pulled against her lips and she finally realized the wetness soaking the pillow beneath her head, "I love you...Kou..."._


End file.
